


Domination Overload

by Stargirl666



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst H/C, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl666/pseuds/Stargirl666
Summary: Starsky and Hutch go undercover in the world of BDSM.





	Domination Overload

He was escorted to his room. It was a Victorian style, with a large bed. He had traveled only a few hours, but, it seemed like all day, and he was exhausted. The bed was the only inviting thing that his eyes saw at that moment. But, there was work to be done, and someone he had a meeting with.

There was a soft knock at the door.

“Yes?”

It opened and a timid girl came into the room. She was wearing nothing but a small ‘leather looking’ thong, and a see-through mesh top. She was looking down as she came up to him and kneeled at his feet. Still looking down, she said, “Master David, my Mistress will see you in her office on the first floor when it is convenient for you.”

“Tell your Mistress, I will be down shortly. Oh, and have my belongings arrived?”

“I don’t know that, Master David, but I will find out for you. Do you need anything else?”

He stood looking down at the beautiful girl. He was thinking about the other invited Masters, and what they would have said to this young girl after she asked if there was anything else. The thought made his skin crawl. “No, that’s all.”

The girl got up, and still looking down, she said, “I will find out about your belongings, then I will be back to escort you to my Mistress’ office.” With that she turned and left.

They had been undercover for a month. The case involved the BDSM scene. All the murders involved dead bodies found bound to beds in hotel rooms. It was a common case to find a hooker bound and gagged, killed by a john who had a chip on his shoulder about women. But when they found an elite member of the community, tied down, and mutilated in a hotel bed, then another within a two week period, that was when it got a bit more involved. Especially when they found out that member was involved in underground BDSM.

His job was to get into that elite group. He was given a mansion, staff for it, a nice car and a driver. All compliments from the Bay City Police Department. He even came equipped with a slave… his partner, and lover. Hutch. When they first decided to take this case, it was a turn on to think of all the things he was going to get to do with his partner. The week before the case they had even experimented a few times.

Having Hutch tied to the bed, and doing all kinds of exotic things to make his partner crazy with want, was enough to keep on doing it well after the case was over. But there was a shaded side to all of this sex play, and sometimes it went too far. It was all about pain and pleasure. The pain was to enhance pleasure, but some took it too far.

Getting into character was not the hard part, it was easy to look and talk rich. The hard part was getting your foot in the door to some of these elite member’s houses. Joining the country club was the start. Then rubbing elbows with some of the more dubious ones, mentioning certain things while they were chatting. Then being invited to homes

and relaxing with more conversation. Noticing they had servants who were more than just your everyday maid or butler. What they wore told a whole different story altogether. Thin collars on some, skimping clothing on most of them. That was when he would strike up a conversation about his tastes.

Then one day, on a visit to a home, he brought Hutch along. He played the part well, kneeling next to him, waiting on him hand and foot. And once, when the owner of the house sent his wife out of the room, a young boy came in. He could not have been but sixteen years old, collared and wearing just a loin cloth. He knelt in front of the man, and undid his Master’s pants, and started to suck his cock.

Starsky tried not to look surprised, as he was supposed to be in the same scene. So, he rubbed the back of Hutch’s head. It was like they always did, he knew just what Starsky wanted. He got in front of him and undid his pants. He started doing the same thing the boy was doing. Starsky touched the back of his head, watching him, trying to imagine them just being by themselves, out on some vacation. He loved him so much, and this case scared him.

He knew one wrong move could get his partner hurt, real bad. He told Hutch at the beginning, when Hutch himself volunteered to be the ‘slave’, that he would protect him with his life if he had too.

Getting the name of the head of the whole scene that some of the rich acquired a taste for, was not hard at all after that night. They seemed to relax around Starsky when they realized he was into the same thing. He did change a few things when they came to his house. For instance, he got the younger looking cops, both male and female, and put collars on them. He asked one of the women to dress them like a rich slaves. The female officer, named Laurie, laughed at him. She loved both Starsky and Hutch. The two strong detectives going undercover on such a high profile case, and seeing them shy about some things made her love them even more. She had doubts about going into this case. Slaves were getting killed and she was a bit nervous, being this was one of her first real cases out on the street as a real police officer. Both men cared for her like their little sister, and told her they would protect all of them. That involved letting them keep their firearms within steps of where ever they were in the house.

Now, this was the meeting he was waiting for. Mistress Jacque, the head of ‘The Club’. She sent a car to pick him up, and told him personal slaves were to be picked up in a separate car. He didn’t like the idea of him and his partner being separated, especially with Hutch not being able to bring his gun. Hutch insisted that this was how it had to be. He finally gave in, as he always did with his partner. Seeing Hutch as a slave was hard. He never marked him, and had things well hidden from public eye, even though sometimes Hutch was in very skimpy clothing. The only thing Hutch had on him to show the world he belonged to one man, was a gold collar, and a gold medallion, that had only one letter. :”D”.

He got up, and headed for the door. Hoping his partner would be there soon. A soft knock once again came from the door. He opened it.

The same young girl was standing at the door, “My Mistress is ready, Master David. Your belongings have arrived also.”

“What is your name?” Starsky finally asked.

“Maddie, Master.” Her head was still bowed, not raising her eyes. “Do you want anything, Master?”

Starsky stood there for a moment, then said, “No, just to see your Mistress.”

She led the way down the large staircase, to the office just off the foyer.

“David Marx, I am so happy to finally meet you. I have heard many nice things about you.” Mistress Jacque held her hand out, as Starsky took it, and kissed it gently. “They never told me what a charmer you were. Have a seat.”

“I never pass up the opportunity to give a beautiful lady a kiss.”

“Oh my, you are a charming man. I trust my slave, Maddie, got you everything you needed?”

“Uh, yes, yes she did, thank you.” Starsky replied.

“Good. Maddie is here to take care of all my guests. Whatever you want, she will do, or get you. Within reason, of course.” Jacque said, smiling.

“Of course.” Starsky said. “Maddie told me my belongings have arrived, I would like them taken directly up to my room.”

“Yes, I have already taken the liberty to send them right up.” Jacque said, again smiling.

“Good.”

“Now, David, I am sure you heard about my little ‘business’. I provide a private place to go, like a vacation of sorts, for the very wealthy. They have access to all the things they need to have a… satisfying time for the slaves, as well as the owners. There is a full staff at each location, and they provide you with anything you would like to make your weekend pleasurable. You may even use some of them. For a price, we can supply one or more to you. They will do anything you want, and you can do anything to them. I can provide both male and female slaves, virgins, if you would like, also.

 

Starsky was amazed that this sounded like any advertisement you would hear about a resort. This woman talked like it was Disney World, without even batting an eye.

“Sounds like I won’t have to worry much about anything for a whole weekend, will I?”

She laughed. “Not hardly. Well, you will have to choose what food you want to eat when you get there.” she laughed again.

“So, what do you call your… business? And how much of my money do you need for me to have whatever I want on the floor at my feet?”

Smiling, she said, “My, my. I think you will do very nicely in my Club.”

“Club?”

“Yes, it’s called, ‘Club E’.”

She walked behind her desk, going through a folder, she pulled out two sheets of paper, then handed him the folder. “All you need to know is what is in here. You pick the one you want, and I will make arrangements. I will keep the contract here with me, when you make a decision, you can sign these and we’ll go over all the preliminaries.”

“Preliminaries?”

“Oh, you know, all the nasty little hidden things in contracts. Legal mumbo jumbo.” She was still smiling, waiting for his response.

“I don’t know really, just yet...” Starsky started.

“Don’t worry, you are welcome to stay here the weekend. I have a pool and chefs. Feel free to relax and think about all I provide. I want this to be special for you. It’s hard to really go anywhere with a slave, and keep it hidden and out of public view. It’s a shame. Isn’t it, David?”

“Oh yea..yes, yes it is. I will take these up to my room, and look them over. I will let you know as soon as I make my decision.”

Starsky took her hand once more and kissed it. He headed back up to his room.” He started to walk out, then turned. “Jacque, just so you know, I’m not your ordinary slave owner. I have one personal slave who comes with me. He never leaves my side, unless I allow it. I don’t share. I will let you know what I decide today.” He nodded, and turned to leave.

“Oh, and by the way, all male slaves in my house wear loin cloths, just the loin cloth and nothing else. I had one put on your dresser up in your room. I will see you at dinner in a couple of hours, David. Feel free to make yourself at home. If you need anything, pick up the phone in your room, and whatever you want will be provided. There are also some things in your room to make your stay here more pleasurable. Look around, I’m sure you will find them.” She smiled, once again as he left.

**********************

He got to his bedroom door and opened it, then looked around. He heard the toilet flush. His partner came out.

“Bout time you got here, blondie, I was getting worried.” Starsky walked over, pulling his partner to him, and giving him a long kiss.

“Missed you too, Star...David… Master David.” Hutch smiled, and kissed him again.

“Mmmmm” he said, as he gave Hutch a deep and thorough kiss. Feeling down the sides of his lover, he felt the leather pants. He had both hands roaming downward, to that ass that he loved so much.

“As much as I love you in this, and as much as I love stripping it off you… you need to wear a house uniform.” He had a slight grin on his face, as he looked deep in his lover’s eyes.

“Uniform? Star… “

“House rules.”

“House rules, huh?”

“Yup.”

Starsky went over to the dresser, and as the Mistress said, there was a brown paper package on the end. He opened one end, and peeked in. He looked down, trying to hide a grin. He put his hand in, and took it by the strings, pulling it out slowly, until it was fully reveled to his partner.

Hutch stared at what looked like two pieces of fabric, held together by strings. He walked over, taking it out of Starsky’s hand. He glanced at it, then back up to his partner. “Starsk, I am not wearing this.”

“You gotta, babe. It’s part of undercover...”

“You said, undercover, not naked!” Hutch said, trying to keep his voice down.

“Look, it’s only for a day, or less than that… come on, babe...” Starsky walked over to his partner, pulled him in his arms, and gave him a long passionate kiss. “Do it for me, huh?” Looking up into Hutch’s eyes, he gave him a sexy look.

With a sigh, Hutch shook his head, “I hate it when you do this to me.”

“Do what?”

“Look at me that way… I would do anything you want me to do.” He looked down and then back up at his lover. “Okay, for you. I’ll do it for you.” He kissed him.

“Get your clothes off, we’re going in to take a shower. When we get out, I want to see you just in this and my collar.” Starsky grinned. “Then I want you kneeling in front of me.”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Hutch asked.

“Damn right.” Starsky said with a smirk.

Everything Starsky was doing was going straight to Hutch’s groin. He stood there, and realized he was panting. “Okay.”

“Okay… what?” Starsky teased, face to face with his partner.

“Okay… Master.” Hutch managed to get out.

With that, Starsky walked into the bathroom.

 

Hutch could hear the shower being turned on, and knew Starsky was stripping himself. He slowly pealed himself out of the leather pants. He walked into the bathroom, as Starsky closed and locked the door.

Starsky pushed his partner up against the wall and started to kiss his shoulders, up to the gold collar. He then kissed his lover’s lips, plunging his tongue deep into the hot cavern. He pulled away, and took a key he had in his hand and undid the lock on the collar. He dropped the collar on the floor and then got on his knees. He engulfed his lover’s cock, and sucked it in as far as he could. He pulled off and repeated it, licking it up and down every time he pulled off.

Hutch was ready to scream. He grabbed Starsky’s head, and held on. He felt his lover’s hands on his lower back, then they move to his ass. He felt roaming fingers go between his cheeks, then he felt a finger push up into him. He cried out. “Stars… Mas… oh, God.”

Starsky kept up his ministrations on his lover’s cock. He also was pushing two fingers up inside Hutch as far as he could. Hearing Hutch moan was making his own dripping cock swell even more. He pulled off, and pulled his fingers out. Hearing a soft cry from Hutch, he moved his way up the golden body and pulled his lover into another kiss. He turned him towards the wall, and came up behind him. He rubbed his cock up against Hutch’s anus, using his pre-cum as lubricant. He shoved forward and kept going until he was fully buried deep inside. He hugged Hutch and kissed his back. Then he started to pull and push, until he and Hutch both were pumping at a feverish level. He reached around and grabbed Hutch’s cock, and started squeezing and moving with the rhythm of their bodies. Starsky felt like he was on the edge of a cliff, and then, he came. Spasm after spasm. He felt his lover’s cock erupt and the warm liquid in his hand. He pumped gently, as he held on to his lover, until the spasms in both men stopped.

Finding his footing, Starsky stepped back. He made sure Hutch could stand on his own, also.

Starsky reached out and took Hutch’s arm. He turned him around to face him, then pulled him close, kissing him.

“You’re my everything, you know that? I want you to be careful. If anything happened to you, I don’t know how I could go on.” He kissed him.

“Not going anywhere, ever. Besides, seeing you like this turns me on.” Hutch smiled then kissed him back. “You need to be careful too. She is a viper, Starsk, don’t let her fool you with that sweet persona, she’s a bitch.”

Starsky laughed, “I’ve been out with women like that, believe it or not. I know how to handle her.”

“I hope so, buddy. If you don’t, she’ll eat you alive.” Hutch kissed him, pulling him close. “I don’t want anything happening to you, either.”

“We got each other’s backs, we always do. We’ll be fine. ‘Sides, the only one I would let eat me alive, is you.” Starsky pulled him into the shower and started to soap his lover up.

As Starsky was rinsing off, Hutch stepped out of the shower to dry off. He put a towel around his waist. He headed back into the bedroom. He stood at the bed and reached down for the skimpy fabric. He stood there holding it up. He shook his head. How is it, his partner could talk him into doing things like this, he’d never know. But he did know one thing, his partner would protect him with all he had, and for that, he would do anything for this man. He dropped his towel, and put on the skimpy cloth.

The door opened, and Starsky stepped out, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He saw his lover on his knees waiting for him. He stood at the door, unable to move. Seeing his lover like this took his breath away. He walked slowly toward him, holding the collar that had been discarded on the bathroom floor. He stood in front of Hutch, and stroked his hair.

Hutch’s head remained facing down, but something stirred under that cloth, and he wanted his lover again. He felt him stroke his head, and he slowly looked up into those deep pools of dark blue.

Starsky could not speak. He felt like he wanted to take Hutch and go home, forgetting all about the case, and that this ever happened. His partner looked so… powerless. “Hutch… “ he lost the words.

Reading his partner’s mind, Hutch said, “Starsk… don’t.” he reached up, took his hand and he kissed it. Then he held it to his face, leaning into it. He looked back up to his solemn partner. “I know. Okay? Don’t worry about me, I’m a pretty good actor.” He smiled, hoping he would get a smile from Starsky. “It’s not a western, and I won’t get an Emmy, but we’ll get the bad guy.” He grinned.

Starsky managed a smile. “I love you.”

“Put that thing on me, before I change my mind.”

 

Starsky realized he held the collar in his hand. He put it around Hutch’s neck and snapped the lock shut. He smiled. “It’s a turn on seeing you in front of me like this, but… I… don’t want you to feel… uh… “

Hutch took his lover’s hand and kissed it. “Stop beating yourself up, Starsk. We’ll get this over with, then it’s done. It’s a case, we’re undercover, that’s all.” He smiled.

Pulling his partner up, and holding him close, he reached down and held the globes below the four inch wide fabric. Starsky took a deep breath, and pulled his lover close and smiled. “This is hot, maybe we’ll keep this after the case is over.”

“Yeah, I figured that was coming.” Hutch laughed, happy to see his partner getting back to his old self.

“Hutch?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t ever want you to feel… degraded. Whatever happens, this is an act, I’m gonna do and say what they want to hear. But inside, I love you, and respect you…”

“I’d never think any other way, Babe.”

Starsky nodded.“Let’s take a nap. Then we’ll have some dinner, and go over the contract with Cruella Deville.”

Hutch laughed, “Well, now that you put that in my head, I’m going to have a hard time keeping a straight face around her.”

Starsky chuckled, “Me too.”

When Starsky entered the dining room, there were several tables. Couples were seated at two of the tables, already having dinner, and talking quietly. A young man in the same loin cloth as Hutch had, met him at the door.

“Master David, your table is over here.” Starsky followed, and Hutch was behind him.

Hutch felt vulnerable. It was a good thing he was told by a friend of theirs, who was a Dominatrix, to keep his head lowered at all times, not looking into anyone’s eyes without permission. He didn’t think he could look anyone in the face if he wanted too. He followed Starsky to the table. Starsky sat down, and Hutch started to pull a chair out, and the boy grabbed his arm.

“Slaves have to eat in the kitchen. Come with me. Master David, Maddie will be in with your food shortly.”

Starsky shot Hutch a glance. Hutch gave him a reassuring look and followed the young man to the kitchen.

&*(&^&*^**()*() Where we stopped (*&#$@(%&*@#$&)(

Soon, Maddie came in and served him dinner. After she got his drink for him, she headed to the other table. Starsky glanced to the side, taking a bite of his dinner, as to not draw attention. He saw the man smile, and look at the woman with him, then he said something to Maddie. She immediately got on her knees, and went under the table. The man sat back, and Starsky heard the buckle of a belt, then the sound of a zipper being undone. He still was taking bites of food, acting as though this was normal everyday life. He saw the man take the woman’s hand, and she moved closer, reaching under the table. He obviously orgasmed after what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only five minutes. He moaned and his head went back. Then the woman pulled Maddie up, and kissed her, gripping her hair in her hand and pulling Maddie close. He could hear slight protests from the pain the woman was causing, but soon she stopped. Then the woman pushed her back under the table, this time in front of her. She made movements, and looked toward the man, licking her lips.

The whole scene made Starsky sick to his stomach, he tried to act as normal as he could, eating his dinner, and drinking his wine. He heard the woman cry out. It startled him out of his thoughts, and he glanced up, noticing the other table was totally oblivious to what was happening right next to theirs. The woman pulled Maddie up, and kissed her. Then shoved her back on the ground. Maddie got up, and obediently left, looking down at the ground. She walked past Starsky, and glanced at him, noticing he was looking at her, she quickly looked down, and went to the kitchen.

**************************

In the kitchen, Hutch was given a plate.

“You get your own food.” The boy said, and he started to fill his own plate.

Hutch was looking over the serving dishes. It obviously was a variety of things that were being served to the ‘Masters’. Hutch was hungry, he had not eaten since he was picked up early in the morning. He started to place various items on his plate. He asked the boy, “What’s your name?”

“Tommy.”

“Hi Tommy, my name is Ken… uh, Kenny.”

Tommy just nodded. He went over to a small table with two other ‘slaves’, and started eating.

Hutch followed him over. One of the other slaves was about his age, but he noticed he had bruises all over his neck and on his wrists. It looked as though he had been bound and beaten. Hutch cleared his throat. “Are all you… Mistress Jacque’s slaves?”

Tommy finished chewing, and swallowing. “These are the other four Master’s slaves. Maddie and I are Mistress’s personal slaves. There are more in the house, but we are the ones who serve the guests personally. The others just take care of the cooking and house.”

Hutch nodded, eating and listening. Then he looked at the beaten slave. “What happened to your face?” He asked, already knowing what happened, but hoping he would get some conversation out of the quiet slave.

At first he would not look at Hutch, then he finished swallowing his food, and said, “I disobeyed my Mistress.”

“Disobeyed how? What happened?”

He looked at Hutch, and it seemed his guard went down, and he relaxed a little. “I wouldn’t… let my Master’s two friends… both fuck me at the same time.” He looked down, almost choking out the words. “I don’t mind being fucked. But these guys were… big. They started doing their thing, and I couldn’t take it, they stuck something else up me, it was hard, it really hurt. It felt like I was being ripped apart. I pulled away, and got up, and left the room. I tried to tell my Master and Mistress I would do anything but that… “ He choked the words out.

Hutch reached across the table. He took a hold of his arm, and squeezed it. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me anymore… uh...”

“Billy.”

Hutch smiled, “Nice to meet you, Billy.”

“They got mad, brought me back into the room, and shoved me into the arms of the one guy. They both fucked me together anyway, and my Master and Mistress watched. Then I got tied up, and got beaten up.” He looked down, he was red with embarrassment.

“Can’t you leave? I thought you were here on your own...”

Billy looked at him, and cut him short. “I sort of have an obligation to them. I did something… I did something to help my family, my wife and kids. It was illegal. I killed someone. I caught my wife in bed with this guy, I came in the room, I think I was drunk. I shot him. I was waiting for the police, I fell asleep, and instead of the police, this guy came to our door. Three guys came in and took the body out and cleaned up. I was still out of it, or in shock, I don’t know. But this guy came into to where I was and told me the law would never find out, and I would go with him. They gave my wife a ton of money, and I was the exchange. I still get to see my kids, they let me do that. I go to their house, and dress like I used to dress. Like a normal business man. I get to see them every month for a whole day. If I left, I would go to jail, and never see them again. I owe them.

Hutch could not believe what he was hearing. “I’m sorry Billy.” Hutch started to go into cop mode, and tell Billy there were options, but he stopped himself.

“Don’t be, I got myself into this mess, now I got to live with it. Most of you get to leave if you want. It’s your choice to be a slave, and put up with… punishments. I got to like some of the punishments, at first. It’s exhilarating in some ways. But most of the time… with them... it’s just cruel… fantasies.”

Hutch nodded. “I guess I’m lucky. My Master is good to me.”

Tommy nodded, “Mistress is good to us too, but she loans us out to the guests. Sometimes they’re assholes, like his owners.”

‘Owners’, that word hit Hutch like a ton of bricks.

The other quiet slave spoke up. “I’m Molly… “ She smiled timidly. “I became a slave to my Master and Mistress about two years ago. I was living with my mom and step-father. My mom sold herself on the street for drugs, and my step-father was drunk half the time and beat the crap out of me. I had a friend… she wore designer clothes and always had anything she wanted. Her mom was a single mom. She lived right up the street from where we lived. She told me one day, she did not live at home anymore. She lived with a couple. Then she told me they had a big house, and she was sort of their… servant. She said they had friends that needed a servant to live with them. I found out that she was a slave. But she loved it, and got whatever she wanted, she just had to be… obedient, and do what they told her to do. I went to see them one weekend, to stay with them. I just turned eighteen. The man, my Master, took me into the bedroom, and took my clothes off.” She seemed to fade off into the story as she told it, “He touched me, and kissed me… he laid me down, and… loved me. I never was loved like that, and he treated me so special. My Mistress is the same way, she loves me, and so does he. I would never leave them. Even when I get punished, I love them even more.”

Hutch looked down, he wanted to ask about if they heard about some Master being killed, but he decided to wait. He didn’t want to push it. He felt like he could trust Billy and Molly, but Tommy was different. He was also concerned that he did not see Maddie after she came back through the kitchen, after taking Starsky out his food.

“So what’s your story?” The way Tommy asked, made Hutch want to smack him.

Clearing his throat, “Uh, well, I’ve been with S… Master David for a while.

He’s good to me, never lets anything happen to me.” Boy, Hutch thought, that was the truth. Thinking quick, Hutch continued, “I was strung out, and he helped me kick it. I owe my life to him.”

“Well, if I were you, I would stop talking and eat faster.” Tommy replied.

Tommy got up, and put his plate and cup into the sink. “Clean up after yourselves. Then go out, and get your Master’s plates and clean up after them. Put all your plates in the sink. We have someone to wash the dishes.” Then he left the room.

Is he always so cheerful?” Hutch said with a snort.

Molly shook her head, “I don’t like him.”

 

Billy didn’t say anything.

Billy and Molly got up at the same time. They put their dishes in the sink, and made their way out to the dining room. Molly walked over to one table, gathering the plates. He noticed her Mistress, smile at her, and rub her back, as she gathered the dishes. Billy’s table, however, was not so happy to see him. His Master made him get on his knees. He grabbed his hair, and pulled his head back. The woman laughed. Then the man released him, after whispering something in his ear. Hutch noticed Billy’s face turned white with fear. Then he got up, gathered the dishes and went into the kitchen.

Hutch went to Starsky’s table, and gathered his dishes up. He nodded to his partner, and headed for the kitchen, hoping Billy would still be in there. He was standing at the sink. Hutch approached him, and put the dishes in the sink. He stood next to Billy. “You okay?”

Billy took a breath. “Yeah. Of all the Masters, I had to get the sadistic ones.” He gave a nervous chuckle. He turned, and left the kitchen.

Hutch followed. He walked over to where Starsky was standing, and saw Billy following his Master and Mistress out of the room.

Starsky touched Hutch’s arm. Getting his attention, he quietly asked, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah… “

Starsky squeezed his arm. Then he led the way out of the room.

He headed across the hall, to Jacque’s office. He knocked gently. The door opened, and Maddie was standing in front of them. “Come in, Master David.”

Jacque was sitting behind her desk. Maddie went to her side, and sat down in a small chair behind her.

“Please have a seat, David. I am delighted that you stayed with us for dinner.” She had that plastered on smile that was getting on Starsky’s nerves.

Starsky Sat, and Hutch sat in a small chair next to him.

“I’m not psychic, but I feel that you made a decision.” She smiled ear to ear.

“Yes I did.”

“That didn’t take you long.”

“I didn’t need long. They all sound good, but vacation house three is the one I decided on.”

“Oh David, you are a man that wants the very best of everything. This is our exclusive package. You will not be sorry. You have five days at this mansion. It’s secluded, and you will have three slaves, using them anyway you choose. There is also a full play room. This is our most expensive package, not too many can… let’s say… indulge in some of the more lavish of things. Even the rich have limits sometimes. I see you have a taste for the finer things in life, David.”

Starsky smiled, he touched Hutch’s thigh, “I only have myself to worry about, and I have my slave, who keeps things interesting. I believe if you got it, use it, and enjoy it.”

Jacque smiled, “It sounds like you have more than most, Mister Marx.”

“Let’s say, I can play comfortably.” Starsky gave a slight smile.

Hutch was amazed how his partner was keeping his voice so calm.

“How do you make your living, if I might ask?” Jacque inquired, still keeping that smile plastered on her face.

“Investments and a few small businesses I own. I have the money, Jacque, if that is what you are worried about...”

“Oh no! I’m not saying you don’t have the funds, David, I was just curious, that’s all. I like to get to know my clients. It’s how I get to know what they like too, so I can provide the best for them. Sort of a personal touch.”

Starsky nodded. “Where do I sign?”

“I have to finish up with another couple, and I will send the papers up to you in the morning.”

“Jacque, I have business of my own in the morning, I plan on leaving here in the next couple of hours. I have to go out of town, and I have some things I still need to do before I leave.”

“Of course, I will send them up within the hour, and have a car ready for you by eight. My slave will come get you and bring the papers when you’re ready to leave.”

 

Starsky stood, and took her hand. He kissed it, and smiled. “Pleasure doing business with such a lovely lady, I hope this will be the start of a very long and healthy relationship.”

She smiled. “Yes. Have a good evening, David, and a good trip.”

He nodded, and looked at Hutch, who was still sitting trying to absorb what had just happened in the room. “I’ll be up in my room. Let’s go Kenny.” He turned, and led the way out and back to the room.

They walked in silence, heading down the hall towards their room. As they passed one of the doors, they heard a male crying out, and pleading. “No, please… Oh, God, not that… “ A horrible scream came next. Starsky stopped, he wanted to barge into the room, he looked at Hutch.

Hutch knew the voice. It was Billy. He could hear the soft cries, then another scream, and more pleading. This was not pain and pleasure; this was torture, pure torture. They got in the room, and when the door was closed, Hutch saw his partner was visibly shook up. So was Hutch, but he knew they had to hold it together, even if it meant Billy would have to endure whatever horrible thing was being done to him at the moment. Until they figured something out, they couldn’t do a thing.

Starsky headed to the bathroom. He ended up emptying out the contents of his stomach. When he was done, he brushed his teeth. He looked into the mirror at his pale face. He could still hear bits and pieces of the conversation in the next room, and whimpering. He walked out of the bathroom, and stood there, staring at his partner.

“Hutch, c’mere.”

Hutch went to his partner, and melted into his arms. He could feel Starsky shaking. His partner’s adrenalin was pumping, and he had felt it from across the room.

“This place is sick.” Starsky said with a shaky voice. “I’ve seen a lot of crap out on the street, but this...”

“I know what you mean. I did find out some are here of their own free will, all of Jacque’s little slaves are, or at least Tommy and Maggie. One slave belongs to that older couple. Her name is Molly. She is there because she wants to be. Billy, the one screaming in the next room, is being blackmailed.”

“Blackmailed?” Starsky asked.

Hutch filled him in on Billy’s story.

“Maybe I should have stayed a night.” Starsky said.

“Nah, we will be seeing these people again, I’m sure. You’re a club member now. We will get to the bottom of all these killings. Then we can deal with helping Billy. Right now it’s too risky to try to help him without blowing our cover.” Hutch listened. It was silent in the other room. “For now, it sounds like Billy got a reprieve. Let’s just do what we came to do, and leave. You can’t change your mind anyway, you already made a decision.”

Starsky knew he was right. He went over to the door. He heard soft voices in the hall. He cracked open the door, and saw Billy’s Master, talking with a house slave he did not recognize. “...I need a doctor… tell your Mistress I will pay whatever she wants.” The woman came out of the room, with a robe on. She looked like she was crying. The man pushed her back in the room saying, “… He’ll be fine, once the doctor looks him over, and gives him something for the burns, he’ll be fine. He always is fine afterward.” The door closed.

Starsky’s face was turning red with anger. “How in the hell can these people sleep at night?!”

“Starsk, hey...” He grabbed a hold of his arms. “Hey, look at me.” When Hutch got his partner’s full attention, he said, “We got to get through this buddy. You have to hold it together if we are going to help Billy and all the rest of the ones who are being blackmailed, or murdered. Clear your head, and get back in your Master mode.”

Starsky took a deep breath, he blew it out. Then he pulled Hutch close. “You know, if you were really my slave, I would never treat you like that.”

Hutch smiled, “I’m glad to hear that, partner. Want me to dance around the room in this.” He wiggled his hips, and the cloth flipped up.

Starsky, reached under the front cloth, and felt the semi-hard cock. “Maybe when we get home. You need to get dressed now, it’s about time for them to come up with the papers.” He pulled Hutch close, then kissed him. “I’m gonna insist you ride with me, too. I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

Hutch smiled, “I love having you as my Master… Master” He moved in for another kiss.

There was a soft knock at the door. Starsky headed over and opened it. Maddie was standing there.

 

“Master David, Mistress Jacque had to leave on an emergency. She said that you are welcome to stay tonight, and she will have the contract for you to sign in the morning. If you decide to leave tonight, she will bring them to your home in a few days. Is there anything else you need?”

Starsky glanced back at Hutch, as Hutch looked down. “No, that will be all, Maddie.”

“If you need anything, there is a button on the wall by the bed. Goodnight, Master David.”

“Goodnight. Oh, Maddie?”

“Yes, Master David?”

“Could I talk with you a minute?”

“Yes, Master David.” She timidly stepped inside the room. She seemed to be shaking.

“No need to worry, I just want to talk.” Starsky motioned for her to sit down.

“Do you like it here?”

“Master...D..”

“Do you like it here, Maddie?” He asked in a stern voice.

“Y… yes, Sir.”

“Is your Mistress good to you?”

“Yes, Sir.” She said, looking down.

“Look at me, Maddie. Is your Mistress good to you? Are you abused?”

“No… not the way you imply. She is good to me, it’s… the others.”

“Others? Masters? Mistresses who come here?”

Maddie slowly nodded.

“What happens if you don’t do what you’re told by them?” Starsky stared right in her eyes.

 

She could not take her eyes off him. It was like he saw to her soul, and she felt she could open herself up to him. “They can punish me… anyway they choose. She gets to watch.” All of a sudden, a sob came from nowhere. She held back the urge to cry. “The Master and Mistress in the next room come here often to have… me. They hurt me… not for my pleasure… for their own. They bring things with them.

“Once they put me in the hospital. They had something they put up in me, it gave electric shocks. It was horrible, I never heard of it before. I told my Mistress about it the first time they used it on me. She didn’t believe me. Then they came again, and this time, they must have turned up the voltage. I passed out. I woke up in the hospital. I had burns inside my… body.

“I couldn’t go to the bathroom for two weeks on my own. I thought I was ruined. I finally got back to normal, and they were told they could not do anything to me with objects without Mistresses’ permission.”

She started to cry, holding her face in her hands. “She didn’t even yell at them. They didn’t get in trouble! I wanted to call the police when I was in the hospital, but Mistress said that they would not believe me, and I would be ignored anyway, I was a slave to them.”

 

Starsky went over, and held her close. She was unresponsive at first, then she put her arms around him, and quietly sobbed. Hutch came over, rubbing her back. When she quieted down, she gave him an odd look, then glanced up at Starsky.

“You’re not a real Master and slave, are you?”

Starsky looked at Hutch, then back at her, trying to keep a calm look on his face.

“You act like cops.”

“We are.” Starsky replied. “You won’t tell, will you?”

She shook her head. Then she smiled.

“Do you want to leave?” Hutch asked.

She looked up at Starsky again, then at Hutch.

“Maddie? He asked you a question. Do you want to leave?”

She looked down, then pulled away. “Sometimes… well, maybe...” She walked to the window looking out. “I have a sister. I called her a few months back. She thought I was dead. She works in the police department.”

Both Starsky and Hutch looked at each other, then back at her.

“Her name is Karen.”

Hutch looked astonished, “Karen Moore?”

“Yes.”

Starsky looked down, this was hitting too close to home. “I bet she misses you a lot.”

“She does.” Maddie sniffed. “She told me she has a big apartment; to come and live with her. She doesn’t know anything about what I do. She wants me to go back to school.”

“That would be nice. You should do that.” Hutch smiled.

“I told Mistress Jacque about it, and she told me that I could never survive in school like other kids. I was discarded trash. She was nice, and hugged me, told me she would make everything alright. She told me to go to her room and wait. I did. Then Tommy came in, and tied me to a bar. Mistress came in and whipped me. She said she never wanted to hear about me moving out of here again. She said she has taken good care of me and my family is nothing to me anymore. She said she would kill my sister if I talked to her again.” She let out a sob.

Hutch went over, and pulled her into a hug. “Shh. It’s gonna be alright.”

Starsky went to them both, and patted her back. “Maddie, we’re here because some of the Masters and Mistresses are being killed. Have your heard your Mistress talk about this?”

“I… sometimes I hear my Mistress on the phone. One time, I heard her say something about a hotel. She told whoever she was talking with to make sure they tied him up to the bed. I figured he was dead because she told them to take his clothes off before, and take his wallet, ‘he won’t need it anymore’.”

There were voices in the hall, and Maddie started to panic.

“Calm down.” Hutch walked to the door, putting his ear to it.

There was a knock at the door.

“I have to go. I promise I won’t tell anyone.” She turned to leave, then, she faced them again. “Don’t trust Tommy.”

Starsky grabbed her arm, he held her close, then opened the door.

It was Tommy. “Master David… Mistress left me in charge of getting a car ready if you decide to leave this evening.

Starsky pulled Maddie close, rubbing her arm. “Yes, that will fine.” Then looking at Maddie, “Pleasure having you this evening, I will make sure your Mistress knows you took care of my… needs.” He pulled her to him, and kissed her cheek. “I will see you the next time.” He swatted her butt gently as she left. He closed the door and listened at it to be sure Tommy left.

Starsky looked at Hutch. “What do you think?”

“Well, I think our boy, Tommy is Cruella’s spy. I also think the couple in the next room are more than clients to her.”

“Um hmm. Me too. We need to get back to the house. Dobey should be there by now.”

CHAPTER 2

The ride home was quiet. Both men knew that the barrier between them and the driver was not completely sound proof. They had to be careful what they said, and it couldn’t be anything but a Master and slave interaction.

 

Hutch looked over at Starsky. He knew his partner was having a hard time with leaving Maddie behind. He also was worried about Billy. His Masters obviously go there often, so they should not be too hard to find. He felt a warm hand on his. He looked up into those indigo pools.

Starsky pulled his lover close. He wasn’t too worried about the driver at this point, after all, he was Hutch’s Master. He kissed him, then took Hutch’s hand, and placed it on his bulge.

Hutch smiled and looked down. After a sigh, he said, “Does Master David need to be taken care of?”

“Master David wants to feel that hot mouth on his hard cock.” He whispered, grinning.

That sent sirens down to his own cock. “Well, I am here to please my Master.” He got down in front of Starsky, and unbuckled his belt. He slowly unzipped the zipper, then undid his pants. He took the raging cock out of his lover’s pants, and sucked it into his mouth.

Starsky arched up, pushing up into the hot mouth. Moaning, he put his hands in the blond strands.

“Hey… hey… “ He pulled Hutch’s head up. “Take your pants off.”

Hutch looked behind him, the window between the seats was still closed. He took his pants down.

That was all Starsky needed to see. He pushed Hutch on his back, and pulled his pants the rest of the way off along with his shoes. Then he put his lover’s legs over his shoulders. He pulled out a tube, and squirted some of the contents down Hutch’s crack, and rubbed it into his anus, gently pushing his finger deep inside.

Hutch gasped, trying to pull his lover down on top of him. He saw the sweet smile on his partner’s face, which made him smile. When Starsky pushed in deeper and pushed on his prostrate, he jumped and moaned.

Starsky loved seeing him like this, and he loved making him like this. He kept the finger play up, hitting just the right spot, hearing the whimpers and moans.

“Master… fuck me… please…?”

“You know, talking out of line can get you in trouble, and... you can’t top from the bottom. When you do that to your Master, that can get you five strokes, or worse.” He said in a very calm voice, almost a whisper. He knew he was pushing his lover’s buttons, making him crazy with want.

“Pl…..” Hutch decided to keep quiet.

Starsky pulled out his finger, and positioned himself, then pushed his cock in, not fast but steady, until his cock was buried deep in his lover. He bent down, and kissed him. Then he began to pull and push, faster and faster.

Hutch’s cock was leaking and he grabbed a hold of it. Starsky pushed his hand away, and gripped it. “Mine…“ He hissed.

That one word sent Hutch flying, he felt himself building. Feeling the limo gently rocking, his partner’s frenzied fucking, he felt like he was floating. Every push forward, hit his prostrate. His spasms started, and he grabbed Starsky’s thighs with both hands. He pulled his lover closer to him, and felt Starsky go tense.

Starsky emptied his seed in his partner, riding the waves of pleasure, until he was out of breath and spent.

They laid there for a little while enjoying the gentle car ride. Then Starsky pushed himself up.

He fixed his pants, and sat back in the seat. Hutch was still out of breath. He got up, and started to pull his pants back on. He felt a gentle hand on his back, rubbing up and down.

“You know I love you in leather.”

Hutch glanced back, and smiled. He leaned in to the back massage he was getting.

Starsky pulled him down, so Hutch’s head was lying in his lap. He kept rubbing his back, and bent down. He whispered in his lover’s ear. “I love you.”

Hutch was so tired, he went with the sensations of the car rocking and his partners hands. He soon fell asleep.

**************************

“Wake up, babe, we’re home. Babe?” He gently shook him.

Hutch stretched, and sat up. Realizing where he was, he quietly followed Starsky out of the car. The driver had the trunk open, and pulled a small suitcase out. Hutch grabbed the suitcase off the ground.

The driver leered at him. He had a sickening grin on his face. He bent over just as Hutch was grabbing the suitcase. “Maybe next time I can get in that sweet ass of yours too, huh?”

Hutch turned red with embarrassment, but had the urge to punch this guy’s lights out. He turned and followed Starsky in the house. Just as the door closed, Hutch threw the suitcase across the foyer.

“Hey… What’sa matter?” Starsky held onto his arm.

“That… that driver, he tried to proposition me! Ca… can you believe that??”

Starsky looked down, trying to fight the smile that was trying to emerge on his face. He saw his partner was upset, and he had to lighten the situation somehow. “Come on, hot stuff, let’s go get a beer.” He pulled his partner with him to the kitchen.

There were a few of the other officers finishing up dinner.

“Gentlemen... who was supposed to be waiting for us at the front door?” Starsky asked.

“No need for that right now… “ One of them started.

Hutch chimed in. “It has to look authentic, like he has a house full of servants. What happens if the driver goes to Jacque and tells her he had nobody to meet him, or help him. Starsky is supposed to be loaded… “ Hutch was fuming.

“Hutchinson?!”

Both detectives looked up. Their Captain walked thru the kitchen door.

“Cap’n.” Starsky said with a smile. Then noticing Simonetti was right behind him, he said, “I have my choice of slaves to punish,… why not start with him. I think the whips are in the hall closet.” he smirked.

“Nice to see you too, Starsky.” said Simonetti, as he walked over to the refrigerator and opened it.

“So, what happened? Did you guys make a good first impression?” Dobey sat at the table next to Starsky.

“Yeah, I think I convinced her I’m loaded and horny, and ready to strap Hutch up and beat him.” He glanced at his now smiling partner.

“Did you get anything, names…?

“No, didn’t really get to mingle too much. There is a couple there with a sick way to get their jollies off. We’re keeping an eye on them… Oh, and Cap… there is a slave girl there, she belongs to Jacque. Her sister is Karen Moore.”

“Karen?! Our Karen Moore?” Dobey replied.

This got the attention of all the detectives in the room.

Hutch continued, “Yeah, well, at first she was there because she wanted to be. Now she has been having second thoughts. She actually talked to Karen not too long ago. I don’t think Karen knows where she is, she just knows she wants to come home. She invited her to live with her, even talked her into going back to school. Jacque didn’t take the news so well, and Maddie got beaten. Then she threatened to hurt Karen, and Maddie quit trying to leave.”

“They treat her, and all of the slaves… “ Starsky paused, “like objects… not people. There’s a couple who seem to love their slave, then there is another who seems to think torture is the way to go. They are blackmailing him.”

“Blackmailing?” Simonetti chimed in, as he took a bite of bread.

“Yeah, we’ll get into that later.” Hutch went to the table and sat down.

“It’s not a normal Domination thing. I’ve seen slaves and Masters, and Doms for that matter. These people can’t just walk away if they want… well, maybe some that just come for the vacations, but I think she gets some of these people illegally.” Starsky grabbed a handful of popcorn that was in a bowl on the table. “Cap, I think I was convincing. Now to just get everyone here into slave mode. I think she is probably going to be coming here within the next few days. She has a contract I need to sign. One of the little ‘vacation’ packages she offers to her kinky customers.”

“I think everyone here is ready.” Dobey replied.

Hutch shook his head, “Listen, this women is… well, for what she does, she’s smart enough to pick a fraud out. This has to be perfect.” He looked around the room at all the detectives, who had now filtered in one at a time in the past half hour. “You all got taught enough by Silvia, you know what to do, how to act. You can’t mess up, you are going to be watched, she will know...”

“I think they know this, Hutchinson.” Simonetti saw the look Hutch gave him, and stopped talking.

“I don’t think you get the full picture of what is going on here.” Hutch was out of his chair. “Starsky could get killed. She is about as trusting as a crocodile. I don’t want any slip ups. If she even gets the hint of what we are doing, he is dead man. Do you understand this, Simonetti?”

By this time, Simonetti was up, and they were both in each other’s faces. “I do understand! You think we’re all idiots?! Maybe you… “

Hutch yelled back, “Maybe you need to get your shit together! This is a deadly game we are playing here, we don’t know how they play the game, and we are blind at this moment. God knows who she has watching Starsky! She was on him like a fly! If anything happens to my partner because of your slipup…”

Starsky stood up. “Hutch, sit down.” He put his hand up to stop Hutch in mid-sentence.

Hutch looked back at him, still fuming.

“Really, sit down. Everyone needs to calm down.” He was still standing, with his hands on his hips. “Look, I think we all know what we need to do here. I know Hutch and I can handle what happens to us when we are out there. Hutch is right, what happens here is the icing on the cake, sort of. What she sees here, will get me fully into her side of the world.”

Hutch slowly sat back down. Listening to what his partner said calmed him a bit.

“Now, I think we need to sleep, then start in the morning, fresh. We can sit and talk about the plans. She thinks I am out of town for a few days, starting tomorrow. So, she will probably be here this weekend.” Starsky glanced at his Captain.

“Starsky’s right, three days. Okay, let’s get some sleep, and we’ll talk tomorrow.” Dobey got up, and as he did, the other detectives slowly left the room.

Starsky glanced down at his still sitting partner, Hutch’s arms were crossed, and he was looking down.

“What?” Sitting back down, he leaned against his partner.

Hutch looked at him, first his eyes were still wrinkled with anger, then they softened. He let out a long sigh. “I don’t want anything to happen to you, they don’t...”

Starsky put his arm around him, and pulled him close. “Nothing is gonna happen. And, no matter what happens here, or there, we have us for protection.” He smiled, “Why don’t we try to get some sleep, then we’ll figure this out tomorrow, huh?”

Hutch leaned on his lover. Then he nodded, and they both got up and headed upstairs

*****************************

Once in the room, Starsky pulled his jacket off, and unbuckled his pants. He headed to the bathroom. He felt a loss that his partner was in the room next to his. Things between them were going to be different here for the next couple of weeks. He turned on the shower and stepped in. The hot water felt good. He was thinking it would feel so much better with his lover. At that moment, he felt hands go around his waist, and a kiss on the back of his neck. He leaned back into the embrace.

“Mmmm… feels nice.”

“I’m glad… you feel tense.” Hutch continued kissing him.

“Maybe a little. But now that you’re here, I feel better.”

“Good.” Hutch turned him around, and pulled him close. “How bout I make you feel really relaxed.”

Starsky gave a long sigh, “Sounds promising.”

“First I’m going to give you a nice massage in the shower.” He continued kissing him, moving to his neck. “Then I’m going to take you to bed, and fuck you to the floor.”

“Ain’t I the one who’s supposed to be telling you that?”

“Not tonight, lover,” kissing Starsky’s neck and shoulder again, “Not tonight.”

Hutch continued kissing and loving him. He pulled back, and ran his hands over his lover’s back, then moved them up to his shoulders. He massaged them and worked his way to his neck, massaging the back of it, and moving down his back once more. A soft moan came from his partner. He smiled, and bit his lower lip. His hands moved to his lover’s lower back. He continued the massage, then wrapped his arms around him once again, kissing his neck. He whispered in his ear, “I love you… I love us being like this, I could hold you all day like this.”

“Well, we might get water logged.” Starsky snorted.

Hutch laughed. “Come on, let’s move to the bedroom.” He got out, and grabbed a towel, he pulled his partner to him, kissing him once more. He dried Starsky off, then himself.

They both went to the bedroom, and got into bed.

Hutch immediately pushed his lover on his back, and straddled him. He covered his partner with his body, and gave Starsky a long and sensuous kiss. He intermingled his tongue with his partner’s, and sucked lightly. He moved down and rubbed his face in the furry chest, then took a hard nub in his mouth, and bit it slightly, making his partner jump. Looking up and smiling, he moved to the other, doing the same. He kissed down his stomach and then to the ever-growing cock below it. He kissed it at the base, and continued all the way up to the tip, then took it in, sucking gently and moving his tongue all around it as he sucked.

Starsky moaned, and grabbed his lover’s head, gently guiding him, as he pulled back and forth. He moved his legs out a bit, to give Hutch better access. He felt arms, go under his legs, and he was pulled down towards his lover. He felt as though he was going to explode.

Pulling his mouth off, and getting on his knees, he pulled his lover towards him. He positioned himself between Starsky’s legs, pulling them up and over his own. He reached over, and got the tube off the bed side table. Squeezing some of the contents out, he coated his own cock with the gel. With the excess, he found his lover’s anus, and rubbed his coated finger around the opening, then pushed a finger into it, distributing the gel inside and out.

Starsky pushed down, wanting more, needing more. “Please… Oh God…“ He trailed off.

“Hey, what were you saying about topping from the bottom?” Hutch tried to keep a smile on his face. “Slow down, lover.” Hutch covered him, whispering in his ear. “I want this to last for a little while.” He got back up, and positioned himself. He put his lover’s legs over his shoulders, then pushed his cock through the opening, past the tight ring. He did not stop; he just went slow until he was seated all the way.

Catching his breath, and feeling the bulk inside him, he relaxed. He then felt Hutch start to pull out, and thrust forward. He let out a moan, and tried to push down with every thrust. He could feel his own cock aching, and dripping onto his stomach. “Oh God, Hutch...I...”

Bending over and once again, kissing Starsky’s ear, “Shhhhh. Slow down, babe.” He started to pump in and out, determined to do just what he said to his partner, to fuck him to the floor. He slowed a bit to bend over, and take his lover’s mouth, and heard him moan into his own. He pulled away, and reached between them, taking the dripping cock into his hand, and moved up and down with the rhythm of his thrusts.

The hand around his cock was too much, he moaned as he felt the electricity go from his tight sacks, up into his engorged cock. Starsky cried out as the orgasm hit, and thought he heard his partner cry out, too.

Hutch first felt the warm eruption from his lover, as he kept stroking him to completion. He felt the tight canal squeeze him, as the spasms seemed to go on and on. It pulled the orgasm out of him, as he screamed his lover’s name. Exhausted, he fell forward, onto the furry chest. He wrapped his arms around him, and held on. He closed his eyes, listening to the heartbeat of the love of his life.

Feeling the damp head on his chest, Starsky wrapped his arms around him. He could feel the soft cock slide from his body, and he pulled his lover closer. The soft steady breathing from his partner soon lulled him to sleep.

 

The sun woke Starsky up. He rolled onto his back, and stretched like a big cat. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes, and looked over at the empty side of the bed. He listened for the shower, but heard no water running.

Getting up, he walked to the window and looked out. The grounds were magnificent. This was a perfect house for someone who had everything.

After showering, he got dressed in his jeans, and a tee shirt. He sat on the side of the bed, and pulled on his tennis shoes. He glanced at his watch. Nine-thirty. Then he made his way downstairs. The smell of bacon enticed him into the kitchen.

“Thought you were going to sleep all day. Festivities last night wear you out, old man?” Hutch had his back to his partner, but had a big smile on his face, knowing he was the one who had exhausted him.

Sitting at the table, he eyed his partner’s ass. Then smacked his lips, “Well, I liked it so much, I was waiting for round two when I got up.”

“Down boy, we have to eat quick. Everyone is waiting for us. We have a lot of work to do. If you’re a good boy, maybe I can arrange a little afternoon delight.” He placed a cup of coffee in front of his lover. Then he went back to get the two plates and put them down on the table.

“Looks great, I’m starved.” He dove into the food.

Hutch sat and stared at his partner devouring the eggs he had made. “I think it’s customary to at least taste the food, not inhale it.”

Starsky looked up, and grinned. “I’ll remember that next time.” He continued to eat.

Hutch shook his head, and with a smile he pushed over a bowl of fresh cut up fruit. “Here, inhale this too.”

They both finished and met their Captain in the main dining room. With all the officers present, Captain Dobey and Simonetti started the meeting. Soon everyone was giving Dobey their undivided attention.

“Now, I am putting a tail on you two when you leave here to go to the vacation house. I’m also going to have backup for you two.”

“Cap’n, Hutch and I can...”

“Starsky, don’t even say it. You said yourself, she is dangerous. This is my final say. You WILL have backup. You know how I hate it when you two have your own private parties!” Dobey stared at his two best detectives. He knew he had won that argument.

Starsky and Hutch both nodded.

“Okay, for now, we sit tight, and wait. When is she coming?” Dobey leaned back in his chair.

“She thinks I am out of town until tomorrow. She is gonna call. She also wants to come here, probably to see how much money I actually have.” Starsky glanced over at Hutch, “We have to make this look good.”

“It will.” Simonetti replied. “I have some information on two of the murdered victims, they were loaded.”

“They?” Hutch asked.

“The one we found who was in the hotel a few weeks back? Well, yesterday we found his spouse. She was tied to a tree in the woods, up a few counties from here. She was stripped and beaten. The coroner said she died of a drug overdose. We also checked out where they lived, bank accounts, etc. Their accounts were closed out before the man was found in the hotel. Whoever did this, probably got his help getting the money out. I would imagine, they told him if he didn’t do as they asked, his wife would be killed. He probably thought it would save his wife.” Simonetti shook his head. “Too bad it didn’t work. They had three kids, two in college. One is married with a kid.”

“She feeds on these people. You should have seen her face when Starsky told her what package he wanted. I could see dollar signs in her eyes.” Hutch sighed, then walked over to where Starsky was at the table, and sat next to him. “Okay, Cap’n. We’re ready.”

“What’s your plan when you get up there?” Dobey could not hide the fact he was concerned for their lives.

“Well,” Starsky sat up in his chair, “We get to the house, and play the game for a while. We’ll see what happens after that. I have a feeling whatever is gonna happen, will be within the week we are there. She has to get us up there first.“ He looked over at his partner, “For today, I think we can relax. Tomorrow, we wait for the phone call.”

They all nodded, and the meeting was over.

“Hold on you two.” Captain Dobey was still sitting. Starsky and Hutch both walked back to the table. “Close the door.”

Hutch did just that.

“You two better not be thinking of doing something stupid. If you have anything up your sleeves, you better come clean now.” Dobey did not lose eye contact with either of them.

Starsky gave him a look of amazement, “Us? Cap’n you know we wouldn’t...”

“Yeah, I know you two well by now. I also know how your mind works, Starsky. No cute stuff! Just get done with what you have to do, and use the radios to call for backup!”

Starsky grinned at his Captain, “Cap, Hutch is cute, I’m careful.”

“You better be careful! I don’t want to lose two of my best detectives!”

“Cap’n, we… “

“Starsky! I’ve known you two now for far too long, and I know how you operate. NO PRIVATE PARTIES! Understand?”

Hutch smiled and looked down, “Understand.”

“We’ll be careful. I’ve seen the way she operates. She has way too many people on the sidelines. She acts like she is doing all of this herself, but we can see right through her. We’ll keep the radios handy. Send who you got to send, but let us make the first move, that’s all we ask.” Starsky stood his ground, waiting for the fallout, but to his surprise, his Captain agreed with them.

“Okay. But you better call for back up right after.”

“Deal.” Hutch agreed.

“Alright. We have a day of rest here, then tomorrow is when she calls. We set everything up then.”

“Uh, Cap? You do have the bank accounts ready? She’ll be checking those probably after we talk tomorrow, on second thought, she is probably already checking.” Hutch looked at Starsky.

“All taken care of. Simonetti made sure everything was in order way before you went to see her, just in case. In fact, he said she probably checked the day you were there.” Dobey got up, and walked to the door. “Enjoy your day, I’m going to go home for the evening, I will be back in the morning.”

Dobey left.

“Well, I guess it’s just you and me, shweetheart. What are we gonna do all day?”

Hutch looked out the back window at the enormous pool. “How ‘bout we take a swim?” He noticed a look on his partners face. “What is it?”

“I don’t know.” He looked out the window. “I just have a funny feeling about her sending someone out here to watch us. Maybe it’s nothing. Come on, let’s go swim...”

“No,” Hutch still was staring at Starsky. “Maybe you’re right. We need to keep a low profile. Remember, you’re not supposed to be here, right?”

“Right. Sorry.”

“For what?”

“For ruining your fun.”

“Starsk, you’re not ruining my fun,” He walked toward his partner, and touched his arm. “There is a lot to do here, we don’t have to swim. How about I beat you at a game of pool?”

Starsky snorted, “Right. You owe me five bucks from a couple of weeks ago… “

“No, you owe me five bucks, partner.” Hutch said with a smile.

“Yeah, I guess your right… okay, pool it is. But, I break first.”

“Deal.” Hutch led the way out the door to the pool room.

CHAPTER 3

They spent the rest of the morning to early afternoon playing pool with some of the other detectives. Starsky was enjoying it, mainly because he and Hutch were winning. They all broke off about two for lunch.

The two of them walked in, grabbed a plate, and filled it with various items that were set out on the table for lunch.

Starsky grabbed a couple sandwiches, chips and a beer. He headed out to a small sitting room and picked a chair off in a corner. He had so much on his mind. What if Hutch got hurt? He remembered how nervous he was when they picked him up by himself, then had Hutch picked up separately. He couldn’t figure that out, but, that was never going to happen again. Sitting and eating his sandwich, he was far off in his thoughts.

“Hey, this seat taken?” Hutch said with a grin.

“All yours, blondie.” Grinning back, he took another bite.

“So what are you thinking about that has you so quiet?” Hutch said as he sat down.

Starsky looked over at him. When he finished chewing, he said, “Why do you think I always have something on my mind just because I’m quiet?”

“Well, for starters, you’re never quiet.” Hutch said with a smile. Then, “you came into this room to eat instead of the dining room, with everyone else. I figured you wanted to brag about beating the pants off of Mulaney and Griggs.”

“Maybe I… didn’t want to be where there was so much noise.” He looked down playing with the chips on the plate, then popped one in his mouth.

“You want to be by yourself?” Hutch asked with concern.

After a pause, he said, “No. It’s good that you’re here. I need to get something off my mind.” Starsky felt like his heart was in turmoil.

Hutch leaned forward, reaching over to touch his lover’s leg. “What is it, Starsk?”

Starsky started to get emotional. He sucked in a breath, and then said, “Hutch, if anything happens to you, I won’t be able to go on… I won’t be able to forgive myself. “

“Hey.” Hutch interrupted him, “What is this? Nothing is going to happen to me. Look, I knew what I was getting into when we started. I said I was going to be the slave. I knew what consequences that might bring.”

“Hutch, they’re gonna try to separate us; they will separate us! They do shit to slaves. You’ll have no piece on you. How are you gonna protect yourself? How am I gonna protect you if I’m not there?” He was starting to ramble.

Hutch put his plate down, and got on his knees in front of his partner. He took Starsky’s plate, and put it on the table next to his. Taking his

hands in his own, he said, “Starsk, listen. I’m just as worried about you. I’ve been thinking about this since we went to Jacque’s mansion. This is a dangerous game we are playing. The good thing is, we have a lot of people backing us up. Hell, Starsk, I think about what happened to those other millionaires, and it makes me sick to my stomach. I feel the same way you do, but it’s you I’m worried about. You’re the one she’s after, and God knows who else is helping her.”

Starsky looked into Hutch’s eyes. He didn’t care at this point who was watching, if they were. He pulled his lover to him, and gave him a gentle kiss, running his hands through his hair, and cupping his face. “I love you so much, you’re my life Hutch.”

Hutch put both his hands up on his partner’s. Smiling, he said, “I know that because you’re what I live for.” He bent forward, and kissed his lover. He patted Starsky’s leg, and got up. He sat back down, and pulled his plate over to him, and took a bite of his sandwich. He was lost in his own thoughts. He had his own worries and one of them was they were in over their heads.

After they both finished with their lunch, Starsky got up and walked to the window. He pulled the corner of the curtains back slightly. “You know they’ve got this place staked out.”

Hutch cleared his throat and got up, gathering the plates and beer bottles as he went. “Yeah, I had that feeling too. Why don’t we go upstairs to look out the windows up there? That might be a bit easier to see if they are.”

After heading to the kitchen to throw the trash away, Hutch called the two detectives who were in playing pool, out into the hall. “Okay, we need to have a surveillance team upstairs, two in back, two in front. There is a small sitting area on the side, Starsky and I will take that window. I want to see if Jacque has people watching this house.”

Several other detectives joined them, listening to what Hutch was saying. One asked, “If she does?”

“Not much we can to about it, but at least we’ll know ahead of time what we are dealing with, at least this part of it.” Hutch glanced around making sure they were all aware of what was going on.

They all nodded, and headed up the stairs. Hutch and Starsky were right behind the parade. They started by going down to a window at the end of the hallway. They began peeking out each side of the curtains. There was the yard, then further there was a small hill, over the hill was what seemed to be a field. You could tell where the property ended. Off a ways further, there was another mansion. The houses were all spread apart, with random fields in between and behind them.

Whistling, Starsky said, “Looks like Millionaire heaven.”

Hutch smiled, “Grass isn’t always greener Starsk.”

“I know, no matter how rich they are, or how happy they all look, we never know what goes on behind those doors, do we?”

“Nope, we sure don’t, buddy.” Hutch patted his partner’s back, and headed to an open bedroom door that was to the front of the house. He went to the window, and peeked out.

They walked around, and where there were no detectives stationed at a window, they took the empty ones. Just then one of the detectives came in the room.

“You might want to come here. We spotted two.” Simpson said, as he headed back out the door.

Both men followed him into a room a few doors up.

Simpson pointed, “Over there, to the far right of that huge tree. In the bushes.” He handed Hutch a pair of binoculars.

At first Hutch had trouble finding them, everything seemed to blend with the tall grass in the field. Then he saw them. Both were sitting facing the mansion. He spotted the barrel of a rifle.

Starsky was right behind him. He handed the binoculars to him, and took a deep breath. “Okay, our suspicions were right.”

Two other detectives came in the room, “Hutch, looks like with those two, we have six all together.”

“Great, now we can have a real party.” Starsky said sarcastically.

Hutch smiled and touched his partners back. “Okay, I’m going to need two of you in front here, watching these two bozos. And three more of you watching the others. Let me know if they do something they shouldn’t be doing. We suspected she would do this. I can’t see them doing too much but just watching. We have to get in touch with Dobey. He has to come here undercover, or he don’t come here at all. I don’t know how much they saw with Dobey and Simonetti leaving here, if they saw anything at all.” He walked out of the room.

Simpson called out, “Who is going to be doing the watching?”

“You’re smart enough to figure that out, use your brain.” Hutch continued walking. He was getting nervous, and agitated.

“Hey,” Starsky went after him. “Hey?!” He grabbed Hutch’s arm, which caused him to stop and swing around, facing Starsky. “You don’t have to take it out on Dan, he didn’t mean anything.”

Hutch looked down and shook his head. Then he walked back into the room.

Starsky stood in the hall, taking a deep breath and letting it out. He stood and waited. He knew his partner was apologizing, because that is what his friend did. If he knew he was wrong, he was going to make it right. Hutch returned to his side. “So, any thoughts on why she has guards on us?”

Hutch shook his head. “Maybe this is how she checks people out. I don’t know.” He took a deep breath and let it out. “Okay, so we know what we are dealing with here. Now we just have to go get in touch with Dobey. You think they have wire taps?”

Starsky put his hands on his hips, looking down and shaking his head. “I have no clue, but don’t want to find out the hard way. No using phones.”

“Wait! My parents have maids. They shop for them.” Hutch said with excitement.

“Your mom doesn’t go shopping?”

“Well, not grocery.” He smiled. “My mom would never allow someone else to pick her food out. She is picky about her tomatoes.” Starsky said.

Hutch laughed. “Is that so?”

“Yeah. Once my Aunt Rosie came to stay with us, and she was going to fix a pot of sauce. She came back from the store with bruised tomatoes. My mom had a cow.”

“That’s funny, you don’t look like a cow?” Hutch smirked.

Starsky smiled back, “She threw them all away and went and bought new ones. Her and my Aunt got into a big fight over that. They didn’t talk the rest of the time she was visiting, or for the rest of that year, for that matter.”

“She’s that serious about her produce, huh?” Hutch shook his head and smiled.

“She tried to get my aunt banned from the grocery story.” This time, Starsky had to laugh.

Hutch laughed and patted his partner’s shoulder. Then he got serious. “Okay, we’ll send two out, one a maid, and one a driver. There are two limos here. They can go and let Dobey know what’s going on. They pull into the garage, and the door closes, so they don’t see who gets out or in. That should be easy enough. We can tell Dobey that he and Simonetti need to come back with them.”

“Okay. Let’s go call a meeting.” Starsky headed to the stairs, with Hutch following.

CHAPTER 4

By the time the time evening came, Dobey and Simonetti were already at the mansion. They all had a quick meeting about the next morning.

“So everyone will have to be fully ready and undercover. Place your guns accordingly. Whatever is easier for you to get to. For instance, cooks should have theirs in the kitchen, butler in the main hall, etc. got it?” Simonetti looked around the room at everyone.

Dobey got up, “Okay, we better turn in. We have a long few days ahead of us. Starsky, Hutch, I need to talk to you two. Goodnight everyone.” They all filtered out of the room.

Starsky glanced over at Hutch, then back at his captain. Watching him sit back down, and rub his face, then take a sigh. “What’s up, Cap’n?”

“Okay boys, I have something to tell you.” He looked down at the table, then back up to his detectives. “We found a body. It was dumped down by the docks. It looks like he died from severe internal injuries. By dental records, we got a positive ID back. His name is William Horton.” Dobey handed a photograph to Hutch.

Gasping, Hutch said, “Billy.”

Starsky leaned in to see the picture. “Do they have a time of death?”

“A couple days they estimated. ”Dobey answered.

“Billy didn’t survive the crap those animals did to him.” Hutch’s face drained of color. He got up and started to pace.

Starsky watched his troubled partner pace.

“I needed to tell you this before you found out on your own, so it’s out in the open, and there’s no surprise. You two need to get some sleep, we’ll talk more tomorrow.”

Starsky nodded, then got up and walked to Hutch, as he turned to walk back the other way. He took him by the arm. “Come on. Let’s go upstairs, we can talk, okay?”

Hutch just stared at him, then took a deep breath, and nodded. They both walked toward the hall and stairs.

*****************************

No sooner did the bedroom door close, Hutch was turned facing his partner. He felt like everything was going to burst inside of him. He walked closer, closing the gap between them, and put his arms around Starsky. He let out a sob.

Starsky held him close, and tight. He felt him shaking in his arms. He didn’t let go, he just hugged him close.

Hutch felt so protected and secure when he was in his lover’s arms. He didn’t know how long he stood there lost in his embrace. He finally regained his composer, and pulled away, then kissed his lover.

“You okay now?”

“Starsk, we should have saved him, w-we needed to… “

“Hey, we didn’t know babe. You know it and I know it.” His partner turned away from him, and Starsky held his arm and turned him to face him once again. “Hutch,” His partner once again tried to turn, and Starsky held his arm and pulled him to face him. “Listen to me! We are gonna go in, solve these murders, and put away the people responsible. We already know who hurt Billy, and they will get theirs, okay? One thing at a time, buddy.”

Hutch relaxed, and put his head against his lover’s. He felt defeated before they even started anything. Starsky’s words sunk in.

“Atta’ boy.” He pulled Hutch close. “Everything is gonna work out, this will be over soon. You’ll see. We’ll put em’ all away. We have to do it the right way, no matter how much it stinks. We’ll get’em, buddy.” He gathered his lover in his arms, kissing his neck. Starsky knew this was going to be more difficult then he thought, they had to be careful or one or both of them will be dead.

*************************************

Hutch was up and dressed in his leather pants, and his gold collar. He placed the key back on the dresser in Starsky’s room. He checked himself in the mirror one last time, and then went to wake his sleeping partner. He stood by the side of the bed, looking down at his naked partner, who was stretched out lewdly on his back and was snoring softly.

Ever since they had become lovers, Hutch yearned for his partner day and night. He could sit and watch him for hours if he had too, and never tire. He would pick Starsky up sometimes in the morning, and always give his partner trouble for being late, but he actually enjoyed watching him run around half naked, and wet, frantically grabbing his clothes and looking for his shoes. A couple of weeks before this case began, they were discussing the Master/slave relationship. One thing about his partner, he was a walking library. He read everything. He not only read it, it seemed to seer itself into his mind, and he never forgot it. He had read books about Domination and submission. They even went to talk to a friend who was a Dominatrix herself. They coaxed her to help them and other detectives learn how to act as slaves. The question came up; she wanted to know who was going to be the Master. Starsky joked around and told Hutch he would love to have him tie him up and do with him as he pleased. Silva knew them for a long time, and she also knew they were lovers. Even though she was really not so crazy about teaching cops how to be slaves, she decided to help her friends. The next couple of days, both he and Starsky talked about it. Then one morning, he himself got in the car with his partner and called him Master. Hutch smiled at that thought, and remembered that they were late that morning, as Starsky dragged him back into his house, and fucked him to the floor.

“Penny for your thoughts, Blondie?”

Hutch looked down. He smiled, seeing those indigo eyes looking up at him.

Starsky reached out, touching the leather clad leg. “Why don’t you come and join me.”

“We gotta get moving...”

“Not yet. We have a couple of hours.” Starsky pushed his groin up a little, showing the ever-growing cock off more.

Hutch cleared his throat. “Uh, we need to get ready and eat before… “

“Breakfast is served.” Starsky said with an evil grin. “Why don’t you come and have a taste?”

Hutch felt the tightness in his pants. He realized his mouth was hanging open.

“You just gonna stand there or are you gonna strip?”

Hutch didn’t remember taking his pants off. He realized he was doing it after they were almost to the floor. He pushed them aside, and climbed in bed.

Starsky pulled him into a deep, long kiss. When he pulled back, he ran his hand over the gold collar. He played with the medallion on it, and pulled Hutch close once again, kissing him, and pulling his tongue into his open mouth. He sucked on it, and pulled back again.

“God, Starsk.” Hutch was mesmerized by his lover’s eyes. “You make me… crazy sometimes… you make me want you so bad... I can’t stand it sometimes.”

“You’re beautiful, you know that? Seeing you like this… I can’t even describe it.” Starsky didn’t take his eyes off his partner. He ran his hand down Hutch’s back, and pulled him close. “I’m gonna protect you, blondie.”

“Starsk, we’re protecting each other, remember? And I’m the one who should be saying that to you.” He kissed him.

“I decided we need a plan to have a gun on you somewhere. You’re in leather pants, I’m sure we can figure it out…”

“Hey buddy? You know we can do that, but we need to be careful, you said that yourself. If they find a piece on me, the whole thing is blown. We have to help… others… “

Starsky saw the look in Hutch’s eyes. Tears were welling up in them. He touched his face. “We’ll get them back for Billy. Okay?”

“Okay.” Hutch kissed him again.

Sex was the last thing on Starsky’s mind at that point. Just feeling his lover close to him made him feel powerful. He was ready to take on anyone who got in the way, or who would dare to hurt his partner. He reached down and pulled the sheet up over them both. He then pulled his lover close to him, and soon they both fell asleep.

A couple of hours passed, and there was a soft knock on the door. Hutch got up, and grabbed a robe from a chair. He opened the door, and it was Dobey.

“I’ve got to talk to you two before you go down stairs.”

“Okay, come in.” Hutch closed the door behind him.

Starsky was sitting on the side of the bed, waking up. Knowing his Captain would not want to see him stark naked, he pulled the sheet up over his legs. “Morning, Cap’n”

Dobey sat on a chair opposite Starsky.

“What is it?” Hutch sat by Starsky, across from his Captain. “What’s wrong?”

“When you two told Edith and I about your relationship, we were happy for you both, and never thought any less of you. You’re like my kids to me. I feel like I raised you both. We’ve had a lot of cases, dangerous ones, but this one… I don’t know, I think we are going into something that we can’t control.”

Starsky smiled, “Cap, you don’t need to worry about us.”

“Yes I do!” Then Dobey’s voice softened. “Yes I do. I worry about you two.”

Hutch looked at Starsky and smiled slightly, then he touched his Captain’s arm. “It’s going to be alright.”

“I mean it when I said no private parties. You need to keep in touch with everyone on the property!” Dobey got up. “I’ll see you two down stairs.” He walked to the door and stopped. Turning around slightly and glancing at them both, he smiled and left.

“You think he loves us?” Starsky asked.

“I think so.” Hutch smiled.

“Can we call him Dad now?”

Hutch and Starsky both burst out laughing. They knew their Captain, and they knew how he cared for them. As much as Starsky and Hutch both gave him a hard time, they too, had a soft spot for him.

CHAPTER 5

By 10 A.M, the ‘staff’ was ready and waiting. Starsky was in the study, and Hutch was sitting on a chair reading a book he randomly grabbed. The phone call came over an hour ago and now all they were waiting for was the arrival of Jacque. Starsky kept glancing out the window, and looking down the long driveway.

“Nervous?” Hutch looked over his book.

“Nah, well, maybe. Once she gets here, it’ll go away.” He smiled at Hutch.

Something caught Hutch’s eye. He got up, looking out the window. “Well, I don’t think you are going to have to wait long, here she comes.”

He calmly walked over and placed the book back on the shelf. Then he walked over to Starsky, and touched his shoulder, getting his partner’s attention. When Starsky looked up, he bent down and kissed him. Then he sat in chair behind him.

A knock on the door, and the ‘butler’ came in. “Sir, a Madam Jacque is here to see you.”

“Good, send her in.” Starsky stood up.

Jacque came in, with Maddie following her. Maddie had on a short sun dress. He could see there were bruises on her arms and thighs.

“Ah, Good to see you again, Jacque.” He walked over and hugged her.

“Always a pleasure, David. This is a beautiful place you have here. “

“It suits its purpose. Anyway, I feel the need for a change. Thinking about Denver.”

“Oh? You’re going to give up this beautiful weather and go where it snows all the time?” Jacque said in a surprised tone.

“Well, you know, I get bored.” He smiled. “Have a seat, you want a drink?”

“No, this will be quick. I have the contract. All I need is a signature, and half the money. Then you can send the other half when you get there. There will be someone there to pick it up when you arrive, and they will make sure you are satisfied with the accommodations. I assure you, David, nobody will bother you after that while you are there. If you read this over, you have five days, and check out is 12 o’clock noon.’ She said with a smile.

The smile nauseated Hutch. He saw her glancing at him the whole time she was sitting there explaining the contract.

After briefly looking over the papers, he signed them. Then he pulled out a check book from the middle drawer, and wrote her a check. He placed it on the papers, and pushed them toward her.

She picked up the check, and looked it over.

“I assure you, I am good for it.”

She smiled slyly. “I’m sure you are, David. Maybe some time, you can join me at one of my vacation spots, alone?”

That made Hutch’s skin crawl. He wanted to get up and slap her, but he kept looking down, and dug his fingers into his legs.

“Maybe.” Starsky smiled at her. “Pleasure doing business with you.” He reached out, and took her hand and kissed it.

“David, I’m sure it will always be a pleasure doing business with you. You know? I think I changed my mind about a drink. I think I will have a glass of Chardonnay.”

Starsky pushed a button on the desk, and the butler came in the room.

“Can I get a glass of chardonnay for the lady, and I’ll have scotch.”

“Yes, sir.”

“How was your trip?”

“It was business. Not a vacation.” He chuckled.

“I see. So you will be ready for this in a couple days? “

“Oh yes.” Starsky smiled.

The butler returned, carrying a tray. He handed the glass of wine to Jacque, and gave Starsky the glass of scotch.

“To our arrangement.” Starsky held up his glass.

Jacque did the same. After taking a drink, she said, “This is a beautiful home, David. I would love for you to show me around.”

“Okay.” He took his drink and walked to Jacque. Taking her hand and helping her up. He glanced at Maddie. Then they headed for the door. He turned. “Kenny?”

Hutch got up, and followed him out. He looked into Maddie’s eyes, and saw fear in her eyes. He nodded, and walked behind them.

After showing her the house, he walked her out near the pool area. “Like I said, it’s nice, but I like different too. I get bored easy, as my business associates also know. I’m setting up some investments in Denver. I’ve got some things to check out first, but in month or so, I will be heading out there for a while. I want this to be a relaxing vacation.” He reached back, stroking Hutch’s chest, then taking a hold of the medallion . “I want this to be… exquisite for my slave.”

That sent chills down Hutch’s spine.

Jacque gave him a sex-craved look. “I’m sure you will be very happy.” She walked over to Starsky, and rubbed her hand over the part of his chest that was exposed from his shirt. “David, I would love to see your bedroom sometime.”

Hutch could barely contain his anger. He kept his head down, but his eyes were focused on both of them.

Starsky could feel Hutch’s eyes boring into the back of his head. “Maybe before I go to Denver we can get together.”

“Oh that sounds fabulous! Well, I have to be going, got some business of my own to take care of. I will send you instructions on how to get there tomorrow. You can check in the next day; first thing in the morning if you like.”

“That sounds great. I will be in touch.” Starsky walked her to the door. He watched her and Maddie walk to the limo waiting on the drive, and the driver got out and opened her door. They soon drove off.

Starsky glanced around, not seeing anyone, but knowing he was being watched. He went back in, and closed the door. When he turned, he saw the glare coming from Hutch. He walked over and grabbed his hand. “Come on, get your suit on, we’re going swimming.”

Hutch said nothing. He followed Starsky. Dobey rounded the corner. He was in a cook’s uniform. Starsky almost choked.

“Things look like they went good.”

“Sure did Cap’n, I don’t want to talk about this right now, can we do this later?”

“Alright, after dinner, we all meet up in the study.” Dobey could sense tension between the two.

Starsky had pulled his speedo out of the dresser drawer and put it on. He turned to see Hutch walk out of the bathroom, he noticed his partner’s speedo was just like his, but gold colored. Between the gold around his neck and then the swimming attire, it sent shivers down to his groin. The only thing stopping him from mauling his partner was the look of anger on Hutch’s face.

He walked over to him, taking the towels, and tossing them on a chair. He wrapped his arms around his lover. “Don’t be mad, lover. There’s not gonna be anybody in my life but you, ever.” He pulled him in for a kiss, and felt Hutch relax. “I had to do something, okay? I would never sleep with her, ever.”

Hutch sighed, then after a few seconds, “I know. I’m sorry.”

“No need for you to be sorry, Blondie. I didn’t mean to make you mad. I had to think of something, and that is what came out. I’d never go to bed with that bitch.” He kissed him.

“So what do you think is going to happen?”

“Well, I think she is heading for the bank. As soon as she gets home, she will check out all my accounts, if she hasn’t done that already. Then we wait for the invite, and it’s show time.”

Starsky ran his hand down Hutch’s back. Then he slipped his hand in the tight briefs and squeezed his partner’s butt cheek. He continued rubbing and squeezing gently while he pushed up against his blond.

Hutch gasped. He pushed his cock up against the hard bulge in his partner’s trunks. He reached down, and pulled away the scanty cloth, and Starsky’s cock sprang out. He grabbed it, and pumped it as he kissed his lover.

Starsky moaned into the hot mouth. He grabbed Hutch’s ass with both hands, and pulled his lover closer. He pulled Hutch to the bed. “Please, I need you… “ He took his partner’s mouth again.

Hutch did not need to hear anymore. He gently pushed Starsky down on the bed, and pulled the flimsy nylon material the rest of the way off his partner’s legs. He did the same to his own suit. He climbed into bed, and lay on top of his lover. He kissed him again rubbing his hand up and down Starsky’s side, then ran it under his ass and squeezed it.

Moaning and whimpering, Starsky frantically pushed up against his partner’s cock.

“Slow down, lover.” Hutch kissed his nose, then his eyes. He worked his way to an ear, and sucked the lobe into his mouth, gently biting it. Then he whispered, “I want to make this last. Slow down… that’s it, babe… take it easy.” He pulled away, looking into his lover’s smoldering eyes. He smiled. He moved his way down his lover’s chest, kissing and nipping all the way to his cock. Taking it into his mouth, and sucking it as much as he could, he then pulled off, and licked it up the back.

Starsky moaned, and pushed up. He reached for Hutch’s head, and ran his hands through the soft hair. Watching his lover suck him was ecstasy itself. He felt the hot mouth on him again. He felt his cock go down further into his lover’s throat.

Hutch glanced up as he took his lover all the way down his throat. Every moan Starsky made went straight to his cock. He pulled off, and pushed his lover’s legs aside. Grabbing a tube from the bedside table, he squeezed some on his finger, and pushed it gently into Starsky’s anus. He added a second finger and pushed up as far as he could. That almost brought his partner off the bed.

“Oh God, Hutch… Please, now, please fuck me now!” He was pushing down on the fingers inside his body, while his cock was standing at attention and leaking all over his stomach.

Hutch smiled and bit his bottom lip. He loved seeing his partner like this. With his other hand, he was gently stroking his lover’s leg. He squeezed it and bent over and kissed his partners lips. “Feel good, lover?”

“Um hmmm… Oh plea… ummmm.”

Hutch sat back up on his knees, and pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his cock. He pushed in slowly, only to feel his lover push down on him, fully seating him deep inside. It took his breath away, and he sat for a few moments. He leaned forward, kissing Starsky, and pushing his tongue deep inside his lover’s mouth. He then started to pull and push, easy at first, then frantic with need. He sat back up, and put his lover’s legs over his shoulders. He kept the rhythm up, and started to pump Starsky’s cock in time with his own dance of passion. He bent over and took the swollen lips in his mouth.

Starsky moaned into the mouth he loved so much, feeling his tongue being taken by his tall blond. He loved when Hutch got possessive with him. He loved being ravished by his lover. He always gave in, and let Hutch do what he wanted. No matter how much his partner would tease him, Hutch made sure it ended like a fireworks finale for him.

Hutch pulled back, and started giving more attention to Starsky’s cock. He pushed harder and faster. Starsky’s red engorged cock was pulsating and dripping.

With Hutch working his prostate, and his cock, Starsky felt himself going over the edge. He saw stars and colors, and then his orgasm hit, harder than he ever could remember. He felt Hutch tense, then heard him moan.

Hutch felt the spasms, first in the hand that was gripping Starsky’s cock, then Starsky’s anus, which squeezed and pulled his own cock deeper. He felt himself going over the edge, then explode. He yelled his lover’s name then he fell forward onto Starsky’s chest. He could feel his lover’s heart beating. Then he felt Starsky wrap his arms around him, and pull him tight. When his cock slid out of him he was ready to roll on his side, but his lover pulled him tighter. He relaxed, letting the heartbeats of the man he adored sing him to sleep.

*****************************

Starsky woke to the sound of rattling. He opened his eyes, and realized the bed side table light was on, and it was dark outside. He glanced over and saw Hutch taking lids off of plates, and arranging things on a small table he had set up in the middle of the room. He watched him uncork a wine bottle, and pour some of the dark liquid into two glasses.

“What time is it?”

“Thought you were going to sleep all the way through to morning.” Hutch smiled.

Starsky stretched, then sat up on the corner of the bed. He grabbed a robe that Hutch had placed on the end of the bed, and slipped it on. While heading to the bathroom, he glanced at the two steak dinners on the table. He walked up to Hutch, and pulled him into a kiss. “Thanks for earlier.”

“Earlier?”

“Yeah, I think my balls blew up with what you did to me.” Starsky kissed him again, then reached down and grabbed Hutch’s butt and squeezed, the lightly slapped it. He headed to the bathroom.

“Well, maybe we can go another round later if you’re a good boy and eat your vegetables.” Thinking about what Starsky said, made Hutch smile. He’d also had a mind blowing orgasm at the same time his partner did, and he closed his eyes thinking about later. He decided he would force feed Starsky the vegetables if he didn’t eat them himself.

Their late dinner was a quiet one, each absorbed in their own thoughts. When they were done, Starsky went to sit on the small couch that was in the room.

“Dobey insisted I wake you up earlier, but I told him you needed your beauty sleep.”

“I bet that went good.” Starsky smirked.

“He said tomorrow at 6 am sharp. Downstairs in the study.” Hutch sat down next to him.

“M’kay.” Starsky lay down and put his head on Hutch’s lap. “Tomorrow is it.”

“Yeah.” Hutch looked down, and ran his hand through his partner’s curly hair.

“How many times do we have to go over this with Dobey?”

“Well, I guess as many as he feels he needs to make sure we behave.” Hutch smiled.

“I behave.”

Hutch snorted, “Sure you do.”

“I do!”

“Starsky, How many times...”

Starsky interrupted him, “I do behave, for the most part, it’s not my fault I get… ideas… at the last minute.”

“Do me a favor, partner, if you get any brainy ideas during this case, let me know about them before you go through with them. I want you in one piece when we get done.” Hutch continued stroking through his lover’s hair.

“Deal. You’ll be the first to know.” Starsky smiled, then pulled Hutch down for a kiss.

“You know, when we’re done with this case, maybe the station will let us have this place for a couple of days.” Starsky grinned up at his now somber partner.

“No thanks, I think our place on the beach will be heaven enough for me.”

Starsky sighed, “You’re right. I kinda miss it.”

“Me too. I miss sitting on our deck listening to the ocean at night.” Hutch closed his eyes.

“I also miss making love to you on the pillows on the floor in front of the open door that’s on the deck. Seeing your golden body in the moonlight, mmmmmm.” He snuggled closer to his lover’s stomach.

Hutch looked down, biting his lower lip, then bending down and giving his partner a kiss. “I love our place. I love you being there with me and I wouldn’t give either up for anything in this world. I don’t ever want to lose you.”

Starsky looked up at his lover, seeing his eyes get glassy with tears, he touched his face. “Nothing’s gonna happen to us, Hutch. In a few days, this is all going to be over, and we’ll be at home again. I love you, blintz. Nobody is gonna tear us apart. Nobody.” He sat up, and took Hutch in his arms, kissing him, and holding him. He could feel soft quiet sobs coming from his lover. He vowed right then and there, his partner was not going to leave his side this time around. No separate car. No separate rooms.

Caution would be taken, and a small amount of food was going to be taken too, just in case they decided not to take a chance on eating what would be put in front of them. The excuse of him being a picky eater would be used if questions arose.

He gently pulled his lover up. “Hey, let’s go to bed, come on.” He pulled him toward the bed, and helped him into it. Then he slid his robe off, and got in next to him, once again, pulling him close. “Everything’s gonna be okay, babe. Sleep.” He kissed Hutch’s head, breathing in the smell of his hair.

Hutch felt the arms around him, and he wanted to melt into this man’s body. He safe and secure in Starsky’s arms. He never wanted this feeling to end.

CHAPTER 6

Breakfast was quick. They headed to the study. Dobey was already in there sitting at the desk. Most of the detectives and officers were already there, a few were filtering in after they got in the room.

Starsky noticed officer Karen Moore standing by their captain.

“I think you all know Karen? Karen will be joining us. She has a special interest in this case, her sister, Maddie.”

“Amanda.” She corrected. “That is her real name.” Karen looked agitated.

“Amanda. But Karen, you have to realize its Maddie right now. We can’t have Starsky and Hutch’s cover blown. It’s way too dangerous. We will get your sister back to you, in the meantime, we need to concentrate on what is going on right now. You guys ready to leave?”

Both men nodded.

“We have what we need in the car. Everything’s ready to go.” Hutch said.

“Alright, well, here is the letter. It came via messenger last night. They were told you were asleep, Starsky, so they gave it to your butler.” Dobey handed the envelope to Starsky.

Starsky took a deep breath then opened the letter. When he finished, he handed it to his partner.

Karen kept glancing over at Hutch, then looking down. Hutch noticed it. He knew why. A few years back, when he and his partner were still out and dating, he had gone out with her a few times. They always seemed to end up in an argument, so he just quit asking her out.

Come to find out, Karen had a partner of her own. Another female officer at Parker. The times when they had gone out, were when she was separated from her lover. I guess she sort of took things out on Hutch, but he stayed calm and polite as he could, he just never asked her out anymore. It was after that he found out about her other half. It had made sense to him, especially when her lover cheated on her with a man. He glanced up, catching eyes with her. He smiled politely, and acted like he was studying what was on the paper.

“Okay, you two get ready to go, the rest of you stay here. Simonetti has some last minute things to relay to you.”

Both Starsky and Hutch left the room, heading back up to their room.

“Hey?”

They both turned around. It was Karen.

“Hi Karen.” Hutch smiled .

“Karen, good to see you.” Starsky flashed a smile.

“Um, I just wanted to say, thank you for finding her. I’ve been looking everywhere for her. I found out she was someone’s slave about six months ago. I couldn’t believe she would do that.” Karen looked down, trying to keep her composure.

“Karen, most of what you hear about slaves is not what you think. Even Doms we know would turn away from Jacque and her kind. We’re going to bring Maddie back to you. Promise.” Hutch touched her arm.

“Ken, I… “

Starsky cleared his throat, “I’ll be upstairs getting ready. Nice to see you, Karen.” With that, he was up the steps in about five bounds.

“I’m really sorry for what I did to you.” Karen looked at him, then looked back down.

“It’s okay, I understand. Besides, its water under the bridge.” Hutch smiled.

“I really treated you crappy. I blamed you for my problems… My girlfriend… “

“Hey, stop. You don’t need to explain to me. I understand, okay? I would have been angry too. I would have probably been lashing out at everyone at first, too.”

She smiled, “Ken, you have not changed. You’re still trying to save the world, aren’t you?”

“Every chance I get.” He smiled, “Karen, you’re going to get your sister back, and move on with your lives. She told us about your phone call with her. She loves you a lot.”

Karen sniffed, “Thank you, I needed to hear that.” She took a tissue out, and dabbed her eyes.

Hutch walked over to her, and gave her a hug. “You’re going to have some tough obstacles to overcome with her, but you and she will make it, I know that.”

She nodded.

“Guess I better get going.” He stepped back, “Got to go save the world.” He smiled at her, and she let out a small laugh.

***************************

An hour later, they were in the limo, waiting for their driver. The door opened on the driver’s side, and they sat waiting to leave. The window in the middle slid open, and Simonetti glanced back at them, smiling.

“Oh look who came to join us on our adventure.” Starsky said.

“Starsky, Dobey and I discussed it, and we decided that I was the best choice for being in the house with you two. Of course there’s Dan here too. “

They saw a hand wave.

“Let’s go,” Hutch said impatiently. “We have a long drive.”

The window went back up, and once again, they both were sitting there not saying a thing.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, Starsky said, “What’s up? You mad? What?”

“I’m not mad, Starsk. I’m… anticipating.”

“Anticipating what? Being handcuffed and ravaged?” Starsky smiled and waggled his eye brows.

Hutch snorted, “I can get that anytime. Really, there’s something we’ve missed here, something we’re overlooking. I can’t put my finger on it.”

“Something we didn’t do?” Starsky asked.

“No, something about all this… this case, this mansion we’re going too...” He paused, and shook his head. “I don’t know Starsk, but it scares the hell out of me.”

“You worry too much, babe.” Starsky said, as he patted his partner’s leg.

“Starsk? Don’t you think it’s a little odd that everything went as smooth as it did”? When we were getting in good with everyone associated with Jacque? Then not long after, bam! We have an appointment with Jacque and she welcomes you with open arms. Then, to top it off, she has guards on the house.”

“You saying you think it’s a set up?”

“I don’t know, maybe… I don’t know.” Hutch sighed and rubbed his hand on his chest.

Starsky watched him, and took his hand. “Don’t get too worked up until we know for sure. I’m not saying I don’t agree with you, but she is interested in people with money, a lot of money. Maybe she does things to protect her interests, who knows. When they set those accounts up for me, they made sure to tack on a ton of zeros. Whether she does or doesn’t know anything about us, we still have to be careful either way.

“We also need to be careful what we say and do at the mansion. She probably has cameras all over the place.” Starsky reached up and knocked on the window between the front and back seat. It opened.

“Yes… Sir.” Simonetti snorted, as the driver laughed too.

“Can it. Listen, we expect them to have cameras all over when we get there, so we need to be fully undercover.”

Starsky heard a comment from the driver’s seat, then a snort.

“Hey?!” Starsky now was halfway through the window, in Dan’s face. “Listen, you ass. This is not a game. If you’re not gonna follow directions, then you’re out. We can go back to the other house and talk to Dobey. I’m sure he can find you a nice desk with a pile of old files that need to be gone through with a fine tooth comb.”

Dan got seriously quiet, and the blush went to his ears. “That’s not necessary, Sargent.”

“Settle down, Starsky. He was joking.” Simonetti said.

“A joke to you, a death warrant for me and my partner if things get screwed up. Got that?”

Dan nodded, and Starsky backed up, and sat back down, watching the window go back up between the seats.

They were silent for a little while then Hutch put his hand on his partner’s thigh. “I love it when you get all rough and authoritative.” He smiled, watching his lover’s face as he looked down. He saw a smile form. Hutch rubbed his thigh then lightly patted it.

 

They had been there a whole day. Starsky took advantage of being a Master, and Hutch enjoyed all the attention. In fact, he was exhausted.

Later, around eleven P.M., after a bit of time out in the hot tub, and now cuddled together in bed with his lover, Hutch was starting to doze off.

Starsky was planning to be the first to wake up, after all, this was sort of a stakeout. The only problem, he was exhausted too. Staying awake was going to be a chore. He was lying on propped up pillows, with his lover’s head on his chest, listening to Hutch’s steady breathing. He gently brushed his partner’s hair out of his eyes. Then he ran his hand down his back, and slightly patted the beautiful globes below it.

Hutch slightly woke, feeling Starsky’s loving ministrations. He sighed, and hugged the body below his head. “Mmm, that feels… so… good…“ Then he drifted off to sleep again.

Starsky smiled, and bit his lower lip. Now, he really did miss their beach house. Here he couldn’t relax at all. There was nobody, supposedly, in the house with them at night. He could not shake the feeling that was far from what the reality was.

Even though there was an army of officers outside, he still had a feeling of dread every now and then. Ever since he walked into the place. He knew they had to keep the act up. If they were being taped, Jacque could see it was legit. He started feeling a bit guilty, thinking about some of the things he did to Hutch. But on a good note; Hutch seemed to be enjoying it as much as he did, even though he pushed him to the limits on a couple things.

This is what he enjoyed the most, lying here and loving his partner like this. He started to close his eyes for a few seconds, when he heard a slight click from somewhere in the house. That brought him up and out of the bed.

“Wha… what’s going on… Starsk?” Hutch said, groggily. He was getting up at the same time he was talking. “Starsk?” He grabbed a robe, and put it on.

“Shhh.” Starsky held his hand up. His ear was to the bedroom door.

Hutch handed him a robe.

Still with his ear to the door, he pulled on the soft robe. Whispering, “I heard something, wait, shhh… there it is again!” Starsky then went to the bedside drawer, and pulled out his 9mm. He went back to the door.

By this time, Hutch had his gun in his hand too. “Partner, you ain’t going out there alone.”

Starsky looked at Hutch, with a slight smirk he said, “Now why would you think I’d do that?”

Hutch smiled, “Because sometimes you act all macho like that.”

Starsky snorted, then quietly opened the door.

Hutch stopped, he whispered, “Wait!” He went over to the dresser drawer, opened it and reached back and pulled out a walkie talkie. As quietly as he could, he said into it, “This is Hutchinson. Have any of you approached the house or come into it tonight?”

There was a slight crackling, then, “No, sir. We haven’t seen anyone out here. Is there a problem?”

“No, we heard something, we’re checking it out, be on your toes.”

“Yes, sir.” the voice responded.

Hutch nodded to Starsky, and they both went out into the hall.

As they rounded the corner leading out to the main stairway, Starsky peaked over the edge. The house was silent. They started to descend the stairs when they heard another sound from somewhere downstairs.

Just then, Hutch grabbed Starsky’s arm, and pulled him up to the top of the stairs. Whispering, “Starsk, come here.” His partner yanked his arm back in protest. “Starsk, please, come here.”

Starsky followed Hutch into the hall, and they both went up against the wall.

“Listen, whoever is in this house is trying to kill us, okay? They will eventually come up the stairs to our room, right?”

Starsky nodded.

“So, why don’t we go and wait for our guests to arrive, hm?”

“’Kay, go, I wanna watch here until you get in the room.” Starsky watched his partner walk down the hall. He turned and nodded, then walked into the room. Starsky turned and looked around the corner, down the steps. He heard no more noises. He turned, and jogged to their room. He pulled the door closed. Then he put his ear to the door.

“Didn’t think it was going to be this soon.” Hutch walked over and stood next to his partner.

“Yeah well, I had a feeling we weren’t alone.”

Hutch smiled, “You turning psychic on me?”

“No, just a bad feeling, that’s all. Especially when she had to make the point, that when we got here, there would be nobody else in the house at night, but us.” He looked at Hutch and grinned, “It’s a cop thing.”

Hutch snorted.

They stood by the door for about a half hour. Then they decided to lay on the bed and wait. Starsky turned on the bathroom light, and closed the door part way. He turned off the bed lamp, and placed his gun under the bed on his side. Hutch did the same with his gun, on his side of the bed. Starsky got under the covers with his lover, and pulled him close. They spent the time in silence, listening, and talking very little. Of course, nothing was going on either. Three hours passed, and they both were very tired. Pretty soon, sleep won, and they were both snoring.

**********************************

Sunlight poured through the window. Starsky rolled over, and pulled the pillow over his head, sheltering his eyes. He heard the shower going, and peeked over to Hutch’s side of the bed. Even though his partner had changed his appearance, and his demeanor, he had not changed his morning routine. Starsky decided to join his golden God.

He got up, and headed for the bathroom. When he opened the door, the room was so steamy he could not see very well. He made his way to the shower and opened the door. He reached in to grab a hold of his lover, and then panic hit him. Hutch wasn’t in the shower.

He turned off the water, “Hutch? You in here somewhere?” He felt his stomach lurch. “Hutch?” He turned around and opened the door. Steam poured out of the bathroom, and after a few seconds, he could see the whole room clearly. Hutch was nowhere in sight. He looked in the shower again, this time looking around on the walls, and on the floor. He froze. Blood. He ran to the bed table, and grabbed the walkie, then his gun from under the bed. He jumped over to Hutch’s side, and saw his gun was still there. Another jolt to his stomach. He started to pull his clothes and shoes on. He put his gun in his belt, and kept his shirt untucked. He clipped the walkie on the back of his pants.

Walking down the hall, he called, “Hu… Kenny? Where’d you go?” He made his way down the steps, looking at the floor finding a few more drops of blood here and there. He cautiously walked into the kitchen, mindful of listening ears, “Kenny? You don’t have to fix my breakfast. Jacque has people fixing food during the day.” He walked around to the next two rooms, and finally he said, “Kenny, I’m getting mad. If this is a game, I’m not laughing. You will be punished for this.”

He kept looking, and went into what looked to be a music and TV room. He walked in, and felt a sting to the back of his head, as the room went black.

****************************

Hutch woke up, looking over at his sleeping partner. He kissed him gently on the lips. Then he remembered the night before. He got up, and grabbed the walkie. “This is Hutchinson.”

“Go ahead, sir.”

“Everything has been quiet since last night inside. I take it, it’s was the same outside?”

“Yes, sir, everything is quiet out here.”

“Good, we’ll keep you informed.”

Hutch put the walkie back on the table. Then he headed for the bathroom. He turned on the shower, feeling the hot spray on his hand. Then he turned to the sink, and grabbed his toothbrush. After his teeth were taken care of, he shaved. He stepped into the shower, and took a deep breath, breathing in the steam. Then he felt a pain in his head, and his vision blurred, and he grabbed for the walls. “Stars...” Then his vision went black.

*************************

The pain in his head was unbearable. Every move he made was wrong, and made pain get worse. He laid there for a few minutes, realizing his hands were tied above his head. He thought maybe he was dreaming, and opened his eyes. First thing he noticed was he was not in his room.

He was in a room in the house, possibly. He noticed the room was plain, no fancy anything in this one. Just a bed, dresser, and one night table. The window had heavy looking curtains, blocking out the light. He tried to move his legs, they were also tied down. He finally remembered what happened. He was looking for Hutch, and then got hit or something. He heard voices in the hall then the door opened.

“David… I am so happy to see you. Sorry I had to cut your little vacation short, but you know how it is, business is business.” Jacque moved over to the corner of the room, touching Maddie’s head. “You stay right here.” She walked over to Tommy. “David, I think you remember Tommy? In fact I know you do. Well, Tommy is not who you thought. Tommy is my associate. He has done great things for me. As well as the

Greenes. Unfortunatly, they have a fucked up way of having fun, and the turnover of their personal slaves is a lot. The last one I was sure was going to survive anything they put him through.” She sighed, “I guess he could not take the heat.”

Tommy choked with laughter. “That was a good one… he could not take the heat! Ha! I got to remember that one.”

She smiled.

“You’re sick.” Starsky said finally. “Where’s Kenny?”

“Kenny is… getting broken in. He’s going to go to the Greenes once they help me with my little problem. He is stubborn, though. I kind of expected that anyway.”

“No! Let me go! You got your money! Let me go, I can get you more. Let Kenny go! I can get you the money today, you can come with me.”

“David… David, calm down. I don’t need you to get the money, in fact, there is no money. I wanted you here for a few days with me so I could have fun with you.” She reached down, and ran her hand up his leg, to his jeans-covered cock. She ran her hand over it. “David, there is something I have to discuss with you.

“Why is it that you had a gun, and a walkie talkie on you?” She walked around the bed to the window, glancing out. “Then, Tommy told me there was another gun in your room under your bed. So, while you were out, I did some checking up on you. David, I did not like what I found.”

Starsky was quiet, listening to her. He was trying to be calm and think.

“David, you’re not a millionaire at all, are you? You’re a cop, and so is your… slave. I believe Starsky… and Hutchinson.” She shook her head.

“Then I checked my account, and the money I had transferred, was gone. Including the money you already gave me. Aren’t you going to say anything to defend yourself, Detective Starsky?”

Starsky stared at her, then he said, “Okay, now what? Kill me? Kill my partner? Do you realize if they took the money back out somehow, they are on the way here?”

“You asshole, you’ll be dead within the hour. Your partner probably wishes he was dead already.” Tommy grinned.

“Tommy, settle down. Detective Starsky is just blowing off steam. We are three hours away from the city. It will take them a while to get here. By that time, he will be dead, and his partner will be with us. The Greenes are planning to move across the country. They won’t find them, they will be changing their names also. That was the plan.”

“Let me go, Jacque, you don’t want to do this. You said you wanted to have fun with me? Well, send Tommy boy out of the room, and I will rock your world. I will do anything you want, just let my partner go. I’ll go with the Greenes, please, just let Hutch go, don’t hurt him anymore, please.” Starsky was in a panic, and just where were the cops outside? Why weren’t they already in the building? “Please don’t give him to them, take me instead.”

She stood there for a moment, then said, “You are too fiesty for them, Detective. They don’t want that.”

“I’ll change, you can train me or do what you do, just let Hutch go!”

“We can break anyone.” Tommy said to Jacque. “We’ve done it before.”

“I suppose we have. Tommy, just how bad is the other Detective?”

“He can’t walk out of here, not now. Maybe in a month. And by then, he would have bled to death.” He laughed.

That made Starsky go crazy, he started thrashing, and trying to kick.

Tommy laughed, as he walked over and grabbed a hand full of curly hair. “Starsky, you’re mine for the next month. Then, you’re going to the Greenes. You’re gonna be worth a fortune.” He moved his hand down, and yanked open his pants. He pulled them down, looking at Starsky’s cock. “Oh yes, a fortune.”

“Tommy, if you think you can fix this little problem for me, we can leave with him now. Hutchinson is no use to me if he is like you said he is. We will leave him here and I will send someone to get him.”

“You’re letting him go, right?” Starsky asked.

“I’m getting him out of my house. When the other cops come, you two will be long gone. If you cooperate he will be found in a couple days, alive. If you don’t, he will be found in a sleezy hotel like all the others. Do you understand, Detective?”

Starsky nodded. “Can I see him before we go?”

“I don’t have time for this… “

“I want to see him. Jacque, please. What’s it gonna hurt. It won’t be long, I just want to say goodbye.”

She shook her head, then looked at Tommy. “Bring him in to see his friend. Then, take him to the car. I want him handcuffed.”

Starsky didn’t argue. He would try to figure something out, even if he was cuffed. His hands were taken down, still cuffed. Tommy went to the end of the bed, and unshackled his one foot, only to put it in a different metal cuff. It had a chain between the cuffs, and he placed the other on his other foot, before he unshackled him from the other bed post. “Let’s go, stand up.”

Starsky sat on the side of the bed, with his pants down to his knees. He stood up, and Tommy pulled them up and zipped and buttoned them.

Tommy shoved him toward the door.

Starsky was looking at his surroundings. He did not recognize the hallway. He was pushed to a door at the far end. Tommy opened it and shoved him in.

“You got 15 minutes, cop.” Then he closed the door.

The room was dim, even though it was light outside. It had heavy window coverings on the window also, so the light was limited. He looked around and saw a small bed in the corner of the room. There was a figure curled in a fetal position lying on it. He went over as fast as he could with the shackles.

All he saw was blood. Hutch had bleeding welts all over his back, and legs. He had blood matted in his hair, and he was shaking.

“Oh God, Hutch! Hutch, can you hear me?” Starsky knelt down, trying to hold him in a spot that was not marred. He heard him moan. “Hutch, help is coming for you, I promise. You’re gonna be safe. I love you, babe. I love you so much. I won’t let them hurt you anymore. I’m gonna leave for a little while. You’re gonna be okay. Babe? Can you hear me?” All he got was a moan.

The door opened, and Tommy walked in.

“Fifteen minutes aren’t up.” Starsky yelled.

“By my clock it is. We gotta go. Kiss your boyfriend goodbye.” Tommy walked out, and two other men Starsky had never seen. walked in.

 

Starsky bent over, and kissed Hutch’s cheek. “I’m going, babe. I love you so much.” He choked up, and stood. “Tommy!” He screamed.

Tommy walked in.

“Leave him here, when they come, they’ll find him. Leave him here. He’s no use to you anymore anyway!” Starsky yelled.

Tommy thought for a moment. Maybe he was right. It would be easier on him to just leave him here. The cops were probably on their way, he wouldn’t have time to come back and get him. Taking Starsky was better in the long run. The other one was beaten bad. He would not be in commission for a while. Starsky on the other hand, was strong. A beating or two would do him good, break him in.

“Okay, let’s go. Now, before I change my mind.” The other guys looked at Tommy. “Leave the other one, he’s no use to us. We got our money right here. Get him in the car.”

They grabbed Starsky, and pulled him along, down stairs, to a door. They opened it, and they were in another hall, a hall Starsky recognized. He realized they were up in the attic. He was pulled down the hall to the main stairs, and then pulled down the steps. He was stumbling and almost fell, but the one big guy, pulled him up like a rag doll. They got outside in the sunshine. Starsky was almost blinded. They shoved him in the car. The next thing he knew, there was yelling.

“Freeze! Police! This house is surrounded, put your weapons down!”

Gun shots rang out, and Starsky rolled on the floor of the limo, covering his head. Showers of glass came down on him. He heard running and heard a woman screaming. Then he heard Simonetti’s voice.

“Put your guns down! You’re surrounded! Now! Put them down and your hands up where I can see them! NOW SCUM!” Then he yelled, “Starsky?! Can you hear me?!”

“I didn’t do anything, it was him, all him!” Jacque was yelling.

“You bitch! She’s the head of all this, she made me do this! The fucking Greenes did all the killings! I know their real names! I’ll tell you everything!” Tommy screamed.

“I can’t believe you, you worm! How can you do this to me, You bastard! You were just as involved, maybe more!” Jacque screamed back.

“Shut up! Both of you!” Simonetti screamed. “Bring all of them up front, cuff these two!”

Starsky listened to them continue to go at each other, trying to move without getting his head cut up. The door opened.

“Starsky?! Are you okay? Are you hit?” Simonetti was on the seat, carefully brushing glass away from Starsky’s face.

“No… not hit.”

“Thank God, come on, let me help you up. Geez, Starsky, you are cut up. Here, sit here a minute.” He helped him to the car door, and made him put his feet outside. “I need cutters over here, get these off of him!” Then he turned back to Starsky, “An ambulance is on the way.”

“I’m alright.” He was trying to shake the glass out of his hair.

In a matter of minutes, the shackles and cuffs were off of him. Simonetti helped him up, and continued to help him brush the glass out of his hair and clothes.

All of a sudden, Starsky bolted from him, and ran in the house.

“We need an ambulance for Hutch!” He called over his shoulder as he entered and ran up the steps. He threw open the door to the room where Hutch was. He was still lying in the same position. He carefully touched his head, pushing his hair out of his face. He heard a soft moan.

“I’m here, buddy. It’s over. I’m here. You’re safe now, you’re safe.” He bent down and kissed his forehead and cradled him in his arms.

Hutch moaned, “Sta...” trying to move his head, “They… taking me… th… “

“Shh… Just lie still, babe, an ambulance is on the way, okay? I got you. They’re not taking you anywhere.” Starsky choked up, “You’re safe now.” He bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He whispered in his ear, “You’re gonna be alright now.”

EPILOGUE

Starsky was coming out of the elevator at the hospital. He walked up to the nurse’s station, and smiled his million dollar smile. “Would one of you beautiful ladies know if Detective Hutchinson is going to be released today?”

“Now, Detective Starsky, you know we have no control over that. His doctor will be in within the hour then you can ask him that.” The nurse gave him a shy smile.

He smiled, “You have a wonderful day ladies.” He strutted off down the hall to Hutch’s room.

The elevator door opened, and a big bouquet of flowers in a vase was delivered to the nurse’s station.

“Well, somebody is lucky, look at these beautiful flowers. Wonder what room gets these?”

One of the nurses looked at the card then smiled. She opened it up and read, “To the lovely nurses on floor five. Thank you for helping my partner these past two weeks, and thank you for putting up with me. David Starsky and Ken Hutchinson.”

“They are both so sweet. He really loves him, you can sure tell it the way he fusses over him. I wish I was that lucky.” She smiled, and replaced the card. She moved the flowers to the corner of the desk.

**************************

Starsky opened the door carefully. He saw his partner was not in bed, but he heard the shower being shut off in the bathroom. He noticed his bed was freshly made. He smiled as he sat down. These nurses were saints. They were right on top of things. The door opened, and Hutch emerged from the bathroom.

“Hey there.” He bent over and gave Starsky a kiss. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too. Haven’t been gone that long, have I?”

“Anytime you’re gone I miss you.” Hutch smiled. He pulled a tee shirt over his head. He took the towel off and pulled on his underwear. “Brought me the skimpiest ones you could find, huh?”

Starsky grinned. “Well, I did buy those for you, the blue matches your eyes.” he winked at his lover.

Hutch grinned, then he pulled on his pants. “Doc came in right after you left. He said if all my blood work comes back okay, and I have no fever, I can go home this afternoon. He’ll be back at five.”

“That’s great, babe.” He watched his lover bounce from one thing to another, getting his bag together, putting his toiletries together. He smiled, “Maybe you should stay another day.” he bit his lip, trying to look serious.

“Are you kidding me?” Hutch looked up, ready to argue, then saw the look on Starsky’s face. He cleared his throat. “Those are fighting words.” He grinned.

“You know I’m kidding, blintz. I can’t wait to get you home.” Starsky put his feet up on the side of the bed.

The door opened up, and Simonetti walked in with Dobey. “Hutch, going home today?”

“That’s the plan, Captain.” Hutch smiled, still packing his bag.

“Good.” Dobey leaned against the wall.

“Glad you’re doing good, Hutchinson.” Simonetti said and seemed to stumble on the words. “Uh, listen guys. I know we’ve had our differences in the past. We’ll probably have more in the future, but I’m glad you both are okay. You both did a great job. I am putting in for a commendation for you both. Also a raise. If it weren’t for you two, we would have been screwed. Starsky? When I opened the door to that car, and saw you weren’t moving, I thought you were dead. I’m… really glad you are okay. You’re good cops, and I’ve known you a long time.” Captain Dobey? We need to get back, We have to meet with the DA. At 6. I want to get home sometime tonight.”

“Okay. Starsky, you are off for a week to help Hutch. I will see you both next Monday, bright and early. The DA wants to see you two this week sometime. Tommy has been singing since we brought him in. The Greenes, aka Phelps, have been the ones who were doing most the killing. They were being paid big money too. Tommy had his hand in the killings too and he was Jacque’s right hand man, but there were a few others on the street too. The Phelps will be charged with multiple homicides, including Billy’s. The wife already has admitted to helping the husband. All in all, the case is pretty well in the bag.” He smiled. “Good job guys. See you in a week.”

“Thanks Captain, and Simonetti?” Starsky stood up. He held out his hand, and Simonetti shook it. “Thank you.” He smiled, and Simonetti smiled back. They both left.

Hutch stood there for a moment looking at Starsky, “This isn’t gonna stop you from arguing with him, is it?” He grinned.

“Wouldn’t be the same. Besides, ‘Dad’ usually has our backs.”

Hutch snorted, smiled, and continued packing the final items.

Starsky walked over to Hutch. He pulled him into a hug, then kissed him gently at first, then with more passion.

Hutch looked at Starsky, smiling, “What’s that for, lover?”

“I really am glad you’re coming home. I didn’t know what they were gonna do… I thought they were gonna kill you.”

“Hey, babe? It’s over, okay?” Hutch pulled him into another kiss.

Starsky nodded.

Hutch hugged him again. Feeling Starsky in his arms was the best thing in his world. He pulled back, “I have to finish packing so we can get out of here as soon as the doc comes.”

Starsky agreed, and helped him get his stuff together. “I sent the nurses some flowers.”

“That’s great, Starsk.” Hutch smiled. “They deserve it.” He looked down, and as he shoved his slippers in the bag, he said, “You were a pain in the butt.”

Starsky grinned

“You also took every advantage to raid their refrigerator in the middle of the night.” Hutch added.

“They had ice cream in there.”

Hutch was the one taking him in his arms this time. “Ice cream, huh?”

“Yeah, sherbert.”

“Like we don’t buy that at home, ever.”

“Well, here they come in little paper cups with wooden spoons.” Starsky said in a serious tone.

That made Hutch snort, then he shook his head. “What am I going to do with you, Gordo?”

Starsky kissed him, “Just love me and never leave my side.”

“That’s a deal.” He kissed him back.

********************************

Starsky woke up and it was still dark. He saw the sheers blowing from the window being open, and heard the waves hitting the beach. He stretched, and realized, he was alone in bed. He got up, and went in the other room. It was dark, but the door that led to the deck was open letting the moonlight pour in. He walked over, and glanced out. Hutch was sitting on one of the deck chairs, with his head leaned back. Starsky walked over and leaned down and kissed him.

This startled Hutch, and he woke up.

“Hey, it’s just me, babe.” Starsky pulled a chair up next to him, and sat down. He took his lover’s hand. “You feel okay?”

“Yeah, I needed to hear the ocean.” He smiled. “I missed it.”

“Me too.” Starsky leaned over and kissed him. “Missed you more.”

“Today we have to go see the DA.” Hutch sighed.

“Yup. Won’t take long. It’s a cut and dry case, they all admitted to everything, except Jacque. But they have so much evidence against her, she will be put away for a long time.” Starsky leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

“Too bad Billy didn’t live. He would have been cleared. He didn’t do anything wrong. He was drugged, and they told him he shot that guy messing with his wife, but he didn’t remember. He thought he did it, but he didn’t.” Hutch looked down. “All that guilt messed with his mind bad. He was dead inside, but he lived on the outside for his kids. I’m sure Tommy was a major part in that charade.”

“Good ole’ Tommy. He told on everyone to get a lighter sentence, and he’s still gonna go away for a long time. Funny thing is, everything he said checked out, right down to all her accounts.” Starsky squeezed his lover’s hand.

“Well, the good thing is Maddie… uh, Amanda... is back with her sister. She’s got a long road ahead of her.” Hutch said.

“Dobey said some of the slaves opted to stay with their Masters, but they had nothing to do with Jacque. And they could leave whenever they wanted. You know some of the ‘slaves’ had jobs and lived a normal life. They would go to the Masters whenever they got time off. Their Masters were paying for vacations too. It’s a good thing this is over because one of them might have been the next lucky one to be picked by Jacque.” Starsky sighed and put his head back, “I’m glad it’s all over.”

“You got that right.” Hutch got up, pulling his partner with him. He led the way to their bedroom. “Let’s take a shower.”

“That will wake me up all the way.”

“Not when I get done with you.” Hutch smiled as he lead him through the house to their bedroom.

*****************************

A few days later Starsky had to get his car tuned up. He stopped by the store on the way home to pick up some things Hutch had on a list, then he headed home. He came into the house and could smell a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. He walked in and set the bag down.

“Hutch?” he walked over, opening the oven door. Seeing a roast with all the trimmings made his mouth water. He closed the oven. As he turned around, getting ready to call his partner again he saw Hutch was standing in the living room in the loin cloth he wore at Jacque’s mansion and he had the gold collar on also.

Starsky just stood there. His mouth was open, and he was looking his lover up and down. “Hutch… I…” He walked over, taking him in his arms. “You don’t have to dress like this to turn me on, just you being next to me does that. I was just kidding at that place when I said that.”

Hutch smiled, “I know that, Starsk. I kinda got used to wearing this for over a month.” He touched the medallion, then the collar.

“I used to think that looked hot on you. Now, I’m not sure I enjoy seeing you like that anymore… not to say you don’t look good… it’s just that...” Starsky lost his words.

“I know, babe. It was stupid I did this… “

“No, it’s not stupid. I guess I just want to forget about all of that. Get back to our own lives.”

Hutch nodded. “Yeah, me too.” He kissed his lover.

Starsky ran his hand down Hutch’s back, and reached under the loin cloth, grabbing a hold of Hutch’s ass cheeks, and gave them a squeeze. Hutch jumped a little, so did the bulging cock in front. Starsky felt it nudge against him. Starsky began kissing his lover, on his mouth at first, then down to the gold collar. He continued to his stomach, and stopped at the top of the cloth. He looked up, licking his lips lightly, and unbuttoning his own shirt and letting it slide off his arms to the floor. He pulled up the cloth, exposing the already stiff cock, then he took it in his mouth.

Hutch yelled out, then grabbed Starsky’s head. Pushing into his mouth, and guiding him with his hands. He felt Starsky suck him deep inside, and felt the back of his throat. He was whimpering and moaning.

Starsky had his hands on Hutch’s ass, and he pulled him to him with ever suck. His fingers found their way down his crack, and into the tight anus. He pushed his finger in as far as it would go. Feeling his partner jump and hear him cry out made his own cock grow to monstrous proportions. A second digit went in to join his first finger. He sucked the cock like it was a Popsicle. He slurped and wrapped his tongue around it. At the same time he was pushing his fingers up into his lover as far as they would go.

Hutch was losing his footing. His legs were feeling like jelly. He pushed into Starsky’s mouth then pushed back on the loving fingers deep in him. He grabbed the back of the couch and cried out, “Oh, Starsk, I’m gonna come… “

Starsky could feel him grow, and pulsate. He could taste the precum, and he sucked it down and ran his tongue over the top. He unbuckled his belt, and undid his pants, and pushed them down a bit, letting his straining cock out. He pulled off Hutch, and pulled out his fingers.

Hutch moaned at the loss, he was on the brink of orgasm, and Starsky stopped? “Starsk?!’

Starsky got up, and dragged Hutch to the table, he pushed him over onto it, and stood behind him. He used his own precome for lubrication. Then he pushed into Hutch slow and steady. He stopped when he was fully seated. He bent over his moaning partner and kissed his back. Then he reached around and grabbed the already dripping cock, and started to pump with the rhythm of him pushing in and out of his lover. He found himself getting more aggressive. What started out to be slow and calm turned desperate for both of them.

Hutch was pushing back, and pushing forward into the loving hand. It did not take long for him to start spasming. He yelled Starsky’s name in a hoarse voice.

Starsky followed, emptying his seed deep inside of his lover; pulling him to him, and pushing until he had no strength left. He regained some of his leg strength, and stood up. His cock slid out of his lover. He looked down at Hutch, still lying on the table. He reached up, and unclasped the collar, letting it fall to the table. He then untied the loin cloth, letting it drop to the floor.

Hutch pushed himself up, and turned around to face his partner.

Still panting, Starsky pulled him into a kiss. “Do me a favor?”

“Anything, just ask it.”

“Don’t wear that again, huh?”

“Anything you say.” Hutch kissed him again. Then he asked. “What happens if I want to give you a fantasy beyond your wildest dreams?”

“Eat a burrito with me, with extra onions.”

“Yeah, that would be a fantasy. How ‘bout some roast instead?” Hutch asked.

“How ‘bout you get some clothes on before I physically attack you again and the roast gets cold.”

Hutch smiled rubbing his hand down Starsky’s cheek, then kissing him. “Love you Starsk.”

“Love you too, babe.”

 

 

 


End file.
